


I Am Not Lord Stark

by Shelby46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jonsa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Cousin Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, canon world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: Now that Winterfell is won,  Jon and Sansa fight to rally the North and deal with the growing feelings between them before Winter truly comes.Please check out my tumblr page to see amazing fan art that heads up each chapter of this fic and show these artists some love!!https://gorillasandvangogh.tumblr.com/post/164102474207/i-am-not-lord-stark-jonsa-fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the Battle of the Bastards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard days battle, Jon finds comfort in the arms of a stranger and Sansa struggles with her unhappiness at the gossip of his nighttime visitor.

 

 

Jon Snow sat on the edge of his bed looking at his shaky swollen hands. He had had a bath with water as hot as he could stand and scrubbed until his skin was raw yet he still smelled the stink of blood and death. Near exhaustion but wide awake, he jumped at the knock at his door even though it was soft. With a sigh he rose, 

“Yes” he called. 

The door opened and a young woman entered carrying a tray and closing the door behind her 

“Can I help you?” he asked wearily.

“Just bringing your supper, Lord Stark” she said cutting her eyes at him. 

The old bitterness rose and he said more sharply than intended, “I am not a Stark”. 

“Oh” she said softly “Pardon my Lord. It is just I cannot imagine anyone but a Stark defending Winterfell so gloriously” 

Her gushing adoration took him aback. Had anyone in his life ever looked at him like that? He decided kindness was best and told her gently he was not hungry but she could set the tray on the table. 

“You really should eat, my Lord” she said crossing the room to smooth his bed and drape his cloak across the chair. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Why straightening your chamber” her innocent look did not quite make it to her eyes. 

“I…..my chamber doesn’t need straightening, thank you” 

“Well” she said crossing the room to him “Isn’t there anything I can do for you Lord Star….?” She caught herself this time. 

He was aware of the emphasis she put on the word  _anything._  He was also aware of her closeness and warmth. She smelled of lavender. He inhaled her fragrance deeply before shaking his head and clearing his throat “Um no. No there isn’t. I think that will be all” 

His body was betraying him and she knew it. “Are you sure, my Lord” she whispered as her hand brushed against the front of his breeches.

He inhaled sharply at her touch and grabbed both her wrists.  _What am I doing?_  he thought. He was no longer a man of the Nights Watch. He had no vows, no honor to protect. The dead had been dead for a long time. Did he intend to not live life at all?  

“What’s your name?” he asked his voice low and husky with desire

“Leesa” she answered looking up into his eyes

He softened his grip looking back into her warm brown eyes before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. 

In the aftermath, as they lay in his bed, his grief overtook him. His brother was dead, his sister embittered and scarred by a monster. He had no idea where Arya and Bran were or if they were alive. He wrapped his arms around her and let it all go his body shaking as he keened his grief. She held him, stroking his hair and soothing him as best she could until his sobs subsided and he slept.

 

 

Jon and Sansa were walking together across the yard when a group of girls passed by giggling behind their hands and making eyes at Jon. He tried to ignore it but Sansa made a huff of disgust.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Noooo not at all” she answered in a tone that made it quite clear something was wrong. “You just seem to be the talk of Winterfell this morning, amongst the girls at least. Apparently your visitor can’t keep her mouth shut”

Jon looked both confused and amused “And that bothers you?”

Sansa stopped short to face him “Yes it bothers me! Do you know what I was doing last night in _my_ chamber Jon? I was crying into my pillow until I couldn’t breathe!”

He looked down closing his eyes remembering his own pain.

“I walk these halls and there is no mother, no father, no Arya or Bran or Rickon! Everyone is gone! Winterfell is dead! But I don’t guess that matters to you”.

Her words stung but also raised his anger “You think I don’t feel all those same things?? You think I don’t know? That I haven’t I cried my own tears?”

She looked at him with contempt.

“Look.” he said trying to regain his composure and try to explain “I know I’m your brother but…I am also a man. I need….”

“Oh I know very well what  _men_  need!’ she said venomously and turned to walk away.

“Sansa stop” he said pulling her arm. He looked in her eyes not even being able to comprehend what she has endured. “Not all men are like Ramsey” he proceeded gently “It can be…it can be tender and good. You just have to have trust” He could see that she may never trust again and it broke his heart. “I have to go”he said with a sigh.

She watched him walk away still feeling the warmth of his touch on her arm.

 

Over the next few weeks every time Jon saw Sansa she turned heel and went the opposite direction. He assumed she was still mad about their confrontation in the yard but he had no idea how to broach the subject and truly was not sure he even wanted to.

He was so busy supervising the rebuilding of Winterfell he had little time for much else. The only good thing was Ramsey left the stores full. On top of that Davos was trying to broker with the other Northern houses and bring them back into the fold. With the only remaining male heir a bastard it was not going well.

He was weary and feeling like a failure. His only light was the girl he continued to take into his bed. He didn’t love her at least not by the only standard of love he had ever known but she was warm and sweet and accommodating. With so much stacked against him he needed that.

Sansa made a detour through the kitchens on her way to the stable. She had not been able to go riding. With everyone so involved in the rebuild there was no one left to escort her. Still she liked to bring apples to her horse when she could.

As she entered the stable she heard low voices and then a giggle. Rounding the corner she nearly ran right into Jon and his girl. They both looked up and Leesa gasped “My lady”.

Jon simply looked at her. The silence stretched uncomfortably

“I should go” the girl said

“No” Sansa stopped her looking at Jon “I’ll go”

Letting the apple fall to the ground she turned and walked away. She was so angry and trying to understand why. He should be working not low talking some girl in the stable house! _No_ , she thought shaking her head, _that was stupid . Jon worked harder than anyone._

What then? She had heard some of the things the girls whispered about him. Truth be told after that day in the yard, she began to actually  _listen_ to the stories, without anyone knowing of course. She couldn’t imagine half of the things they talked about. She knew women liked it so there must be something to like. But all she could think of was horror.

Sometimes at night in her bed she thought of the stories trying to picture these acts in her mind but it was his face that always swam into her visions. At this point she would begin to feel something warm and tight in her belly and lower. The only thing she had to compare it to was Joffrey and how he made her feel in the beginning when he would smile and compliment her. That was before she knew him, before the nightmare. Suddenly all the good feelings were gone and she would roll to her side crying into her pillow.

 

Later that day, Sansa entered the council room to find Jon and Davos already there. Jon was reading a scroll a look of fear and anger on his face.

“What is it?” she asked “What’s happened?” When Jon didn’t speak she turned to Davos

“A raven my lady” he answered “your mother’s uncle was defeated at Riverrun by Lannister and Frey forces. He is” he cleared his throat “The Blackfish is dead”

“And Brienne?” Sansa asked.

Davos shook his head “No word of her”

Suddenly the world swam before her eyes. Davos reached for her but Jon was quicker darting out from behind the table to catch her.

 

She woke in her own bed. Jon was in the room pacing but stopped to look at her. His face was worried. She sat up still feeling woozy.

He rushed to her side  “How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy. What happened?” she asked

“You fainted. I’ll have them bring some food” he said turning towards the door

“Don’t. I’m not hungry” she said

Jon sat down on the bed beside her his face etched in worry

The sudden jolt she felt at the thought that he was on her bed, the very bed she had been having these thoughts about him at night in caused her to panic. She got up unsteadily and walked to the small table leaning on it for support.

She heard him sigh and say softly “Sansa” He sounded so weary she turned to look at him. He looked well beyond his years. “To take back the North I need you by my side. That is going to be difficult when you can’t stand to be in the same room as me. I don’t know what I did to upset you but I am deeply sorry”  

She looked at the pleading in his eyes, “No Jon, I am sorry. We have both been through so much but you are right we need each other now”

She vowed to herself then and there to never act like a stupid jealous girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon ride brings Jon and Sansa closer together

“My lady? The horses are ready” the stable boy said

Sansa turned, grabbed her gloves and walked out the door. She had not been able to go riding at all since being back at Winterfell but she received the message last night that a suitable escort would be available and she would at last be riding today. 

When she entered the yard she saw her white mare saddled and ready next to a familiar black horse. Holding the reins to both and dressed for riding with a big smile on his face was Jon.

It was a windless day, cold but no snow, a rare day in the North. Sansa rode at a full gallop enjoying being away from the confining walls of Winterfell and her grief. She and Jon rode side by side most of the way not really talking but enjoying each other’s company just the same until she noticed him lagging behind. He had a grimace of pain on his face and was rubbing his chest. She slowed to let him catch up 

“Do you think we could stop to rest under that tree over there” she said pointing up the hill “I have not ridden in so long and I am getting a bit tired”  

Jon nodded and spurred his horse up the hill. 

She spread her cloak out on the ground under the tree and sat to wait for him to secure the horses and join her. When he did, he was still rubbing his chest and looking in pain. 

“Your scars? Do they still cause you pain?” She assumed the grunt he gave her was a yes. “Tell me what happened” she said. 

He looked at her sharply “You know what happened”.

“Yes, but I want to hear it from you” she answered

“What for?” he questioned

Something in her icy blue stare compelled him to sit beside her and speak. He took a deep breath, eyes on the ground and began to shred the dry brittle grass with his gloved hand. It took him a long time to speak but she waited patiently. 

“They told me someone had seen Uncle Benjen” he said at last quietly “That’s how they got me into the yard. Then I saw it. The sign” he swallowed thickly “Traitor it said” He looked up at her briefly but she remained still waiting for him to continue. 

“There was a boy, Olly. His parents had been killed by wildlins.That’s how he came to be with us. He was about the age Bran was when I left for the Wall. He reminded me of Bran” his face was smoothing out, a smile forming at the corner of his lips at this memory. “I taught him how to fight. Taught him how to shoot an arrow. He….” Another grimace of pain only this one not physical “He shot a wildlin when they breached the castle and attacked. He probably saved my life”

He became very still his face clouding over once again. She never took her eyes off of him. “Thorne and Rast and the others they had hated me from the beginning, but Olly” his voice broke and his eyes welled up with tears “To see him standing there with them” a single tear rolled down his cheek “He killed me Sansa. He put a knife in my heart and looked me in the eye while he did it”

He was silent for a few minutes when she asked him “What happened to them?” 

Jon sniffed wiping his tears away with the back of his gloved hand before answering “After the Red Woman brought me back I hanged them. All of them. I looked Olly in the eye and saw nothing but hate. I would have endured a thousand deaths just to have seen some remorse” 

“The wicked never have remorse” she said bitterly 

“Ah he wasn’t wicked. He was just a boy who lost everything and was influenced by those around him” He went quiet again still shredding the grass deep in his own thoughts. He looked up when she spoke 

“It was Theon who rescued me” she said

“Theon?” Jon said questioningly. 

She nodded “Only he wasn’t Theon anymore. He had been Ramsey’s prisoner for years. Tortured and beaten into something less than human. He gave me away at my “wedding” and Ramsey made him watch on our wedding night as he….as he pushed me down on the bed on my stomach and yanked up my dress and ripped my small clothes from my body” She was staring ahead, eyes focused on another time 

“Sansa” Jon whispered as if to say you don’t have to say it 

“No Jon! Let me say it. And  _raped_  me. I was a maiden. Tyrion and I never…The Septa and even Cersei had told me what to expect on my wedding night when I was to wed Joffrey” 

Jon began to comprehend how much his beautiful sister had endured being passed around from one husband to another all of her life 

“They said it would hurt but I never knew anything could hurt so much. He did it every single night and not always in the place….” She hesitated “Not always in the place that makes babies” 

The air seemed to go out of him at once. Sansa began to shake and shiver, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was rocking back and forth. At first Jon was terrified not sure what to do then he threw his cloak around her and took her in his arms rocking with her while she finished her story 

“He…..he…” she gulped and hiccuped through her sobs “Sometimes he would cut me. Or threaten to shove his knife inside me if I didn’t obey” She was near hysterics at this point but all he could do was hold on tight. 

“What am I going to do Jon? How will I ever be normal? Live a normal life? What if I have to marry again? I can’t do that! I can’t do that thing that makes babies! If I even can have babies after what Ramsey did to my body! And why would I want to? What if I have a girl and she has to marry and…and..do those things!!” 

“Shhhhhhh” Jon said trying to soothe her “You will never have to marry again if you don’t want to. You are a Stark. You can stay at Winterfell and I will protect you. You never have to do anything you don’t want to ever again” He held her until she had cried herself out.

They sat together heads touching for awhile. She felt safe for the first time since she had left Winterfell at the age of 12. He was warm and strong. She wished they could stay here forever. That was until she reminded herself who it was that held her! This was not how she was supposed to be feeling about him!

She sniffed and pulled away awkwardly “I think we should be going back. Don’t you?”

He nodded feeling just as out of place with his own thoughts “Umm yes of course”

He helped her to her horse and they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa’s feelings for each other begin to effect them

Jon stood in counsel with Ser Davos, a large map of the North spread on the table in front of him along with carvings for each Northern house. He moved two carvings from the smaller stack to the larger. 

“That is two more houses in. Well done Ser Davos” he said with a small nod.

He placed his hand on the remaining carving “That leaves one hold out”. 

Jon remembered too well being insulted and turned away by this house when he and Sansa came asking for help in retaking Winterfell.

 “Come on” he said to himself “What is it going to take” 

“Perhaps a marriage proposal” Ser Davos answered. It had already been made clear to him what this particular house was interested in. 

Jon scoffed “Who is going to want to marry me……” he broke off his face turning red when he realized Davos had not been talking about him.

“I was thinking of Sansa actually” Davos replied

“No!” Jon said firmly his face darkening “Sansa is to remain in Winterfell under  _my_ protection”

Davos was not about to argue with that temper “As you say, your Grace” 

Jon made a face “And I am not “your grace” or your lord. I’m not…. anybody” he finished his voice trailing off 

“That’s not true” Davos said “You’re a Stark” 

“I am not a Stark!” Jon answered his voice rising.

“Well you’re half a Stark ” he argued. 

“Yes! I am the half without the Stark name!” Jon said slamming his fist to the table in exasperation. 

Davos took a moment to gather his thoughts “Look, we need to rally the North and in order to do that they need someone to rally behind. That someone is you. No you weren’t born with the Stark name and your father is not here to legitimize you. Legitimize yourself! Because you are all we’ve got in the war to come and you need to start playing your part”

Jon met his eyes for a moment “I played my part once. Look where it got me” his hand moved to his chest and his eyes were drawn to the top of the map which represented the Wall.

 

Jon was still brooding as he crossed the yard when he saw Sansa hurrying towards him. Her eyes were excited and her cheeks were flush with the cold. She looked beautiful. 

“Jon” she said “There you are. I have something for you, a gift” she handed him a package 

“A gift?” he asked his eyebrows raised in surprise

“Yes, for taking me riding” Neither of them had mentioned the events that took place that day but things had been easier between them ever since “Go on open it” 

He pulled apart the wrappings to find a perfect miniature of a direwolf. 

“I had them carve it from an antler. Do you like it? Doesn’t it look exactly like Ghost?” she asked

“It does” he said turning the carving over in his hand “Right down to the red eyes” 

“Those are ruby chips from one of my necklaces.” She beamed. The truth was it had been given to her by her father in law Roose Bolton as a wedding gift. She found it satisfying to see it broken apart. 

He looked at her taken aback by this gift “It’s perfect. Thank you Sansa”

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her to him planting a small kiss on her forehead. An unexpected wave of heat passed through her body at the touch of his lips.  

As he walked away she quickly looked around to make sure no one else had noticed. But to all eyes it looked like nothing more than a brotherly exchange. All except one pair of brown eyes watching them from the stable house door.

 

Jon sat at the table in his chambers, toying with the carving Sansa had given him.

Leesa came up behind him brushing her hands along his bare shoulders. They had just finished making love but he seemed distracted “Are you alright?” she asked him puzzled by his sudden change behavior.

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired” he said his eyes never leaving the carving he held

She followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed “Oh” she said curtly “I see” she began to roughly gather her things and dress.

“What do you see?” he said turning to her 

“I saw plenty in the courtyard today. Everyone did. The way she looks at you and you….you kissing her!” she accused.

He jumped as if she had slapped him. His own guilt over his confusing feelings about Sansa put him on the defensive,  “Don’t be ridiculous! She is my  _sister!_ ”

“Really?” she said heading for the door “It sure doesn’t look like that to me and since when does that sort of thing matter to you highborns!” with that she slammed the door shut and was gone.

He looked at the door a headache forming at his temple. He flopped down on his bed still naked and soon fell asleep.

He was dreaming. With her white skin and dark hair spilling down her back, he immediately recognized the woman on all fours in front of him even if he couldn’t see her face. She wiggled her ass against him in encouragement and he immediately sank into her. He threw his head back and moaned. He began to fuck her with long slow strokes. Her cries rang out. She moved back grinding against him matching thrust for thrust. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. Oh he was so close, this was so good. He looked down to see his brunette had changed to red. She turned to face him with brilliant blue eyes and he snapped awake in the dark gasping for breath his cock hard and aching.

He sat up on the edge of his bed breathing rapidly and feeling incredibly guilty. He put his head in his hands and tried to shake the dream from his mind.  _Gods_ , he thought,  _what is wrong with me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift and a dream push Jon and Sansa closer to revealing their feelings for each other

Jon stood in counsel with Ser Davos a large map of the North spread on the table in front of him along with carvings for each Northern house. He moved two carvings from the smaller stack to the larger. 

“That is two more houses in. Well done Ser Davos” he said with a small nod. He placed his hand on the remaining carving “That leaves one hold out” Jon remembered too well being insulted and turned away by this house when he and Sansa came asking for help in retaking Winterfell. “Come on” he said to himself “What is it going to take” 

“Perhaps a marriage proposal” Ser Davos answered. 

Jon scoffed “Who is going to want to marry m……” he broke off his face turning red when he realized Davos had not been talking about him and then looking at him in horror when he realized who had meant “No!” Jon said firmly his face darkening “Sansa is to remain in Winterfell under MY protection”

Davos was not about to argue with that temper “As you say, your Grace” 

Jon made a face “And I am not “your grace” or your lord. I’m not anybody” he finished his voice trailing off 

“That’s not true” Davos said “You’re a Stark” 

“I am not a Stark!” Jon answered his voice rising

“Well you’re half a Stark ” Davos argued 

“Yes! I am the half without the Stark name!” Jon said slamming his fist to the table in exasperation. 

Davos took a moment to gather his thoughts “Look, we need to rally the North and in order to do that they need someone to rally behind. That someone is you. No you weren’t born with the Stark name and your father is not here to legitimize you. Legitimize yourself! Because you are all we’ve got in the war to come and you need to start playing your part”

Jon met his eyes for a moment “I played my part once Ser Davos. Look where it got me” his hand moved subconsciously to his chest and his eyes were drawn to the top of the map which represented the Wall.

 

 Jon was still brooding as he crossed the yard when he saw Sansa hurrying towards him. Her eyes were excited and her cheeks were flush with the cold. She looked beautiful. 

“Jon” she said “There you are. I have something for you, a gift” she handed him a package 

“A gift?” he asked 

“Yes, for taking me riding” Neither of them had mentioned the events that took place that day but things had been easier between them ever since “Go on open it” 

He pulled apart the wrappings to find a perfect miniature of a direwolf. 

“I had them carve it from an antler. Do you like it? Doesn’t it look exactly like Ghost?” 

“It does” he said turning the carving over in his hand “Right down to the red eyes” 

“Those are ruby chips from one of my necklaces.” She beamed. The truth was it had been given to her by her father in law Roose Bolton as a wedding gift. She found it satisfying to see it broken apart. 

He looked at her taken aback by this gift “It’s perfect. Thank you Sansa”

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her to him planting a small kiss on her forehead. An unexpected wave of heat passed through her body at the touch of his lips.  As he walked away she quickly looked around to make sure no one else had noticed. But to all eyes it looked like nothing more than a brotherly exchange. All except one pair of brown eyes watching them from the stable house door.

 

 “Oh oh Jon Jon!” she cried. 

He had his brunette girl bent over a chair, hands flush against the wall to steady herself as he took her from behind. Holding onto her hips he pulled out as far as he could before plunging back in to the hilt. The first time they tried this he had barely lasted long enough for her to finish but this time he was having difficulty even staying hard for her. He held out long enough to feel her muscles clench around him and relax again before removing himself from her.

She turned to him in surprise “Jon?” she called as he walked away. She followed brushing her hand across his shoulder gently “We could try again. I could..” he cut her off with a gesture of his hand then realizing what he had done gave her a small smile 

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired” he said his eyes drawn to the direwolf carving on the table. 

She followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed “oh” she said curtly “I see” she began to roughly gather her things and dress 

“What do you see?” he said turning to her annoyed by her behavior 

“I saw plenty in the courtyard today. Everyone did. The way she looks at you and you….you kissing her” 

He laughed which angered her more “Don’t be ridiculous! She is my SISTER”

“Really?” she said heading for the door “It sure doesn’t look like that to me and since when does that sort of thing matter to you highborns!” with that she slammed the door shut and was gone. He looked at the door a headache forming at his temple. He flopped down on his bed still naked and soon fell asleep.

He was dreaming. With her white skin and dark hair spilling down her back, he immediately recognized the woman on all fours in front of him even if he couldn’t see her face. She wiggled her ass against him in encouragement and he immediately sank into her. He threw his head back and moaned. She felt so warm and soft and wet. He began to fuck her with long slow strokes. Her cries rang out. She moved back grinding against him matching thrust for thrust. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. Oh he was so close, this was so good. He looked down to see his brunette had changed to red. She turned to face him with brilliant blue eyes and he snapped awake in the dark gasping for breath his cock hard and aching. He sat up on the edge of his bed breathing rapidly and feeling incredibly guilty. He put his head in his hands and tried to shake the dream from his mind. _Gods_ , he thought, _what is wrong with me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa finally give in to their feelings but a proposal from another house could tear them apart

The sound of steel rang out in the yard. Sansa stood on the balcony watching Jon spar. He truly was a great swordsman. His movements were graceful and smooth yet his blows held strength and accuracy. She saw the riders come through the gates first, the sigil of House Glover on their chests. One rider dismounted, greeted Jon and the two of them headed inside. She quickly followed. 

“Sansa” Jon called to her as she entered the Great Hall “I just sent someone to look for you” he was standing at the head of the large table, Ser Davos by his side. She took the space to his left and faced their visitor. 

“My Lord, my Lady” he said bowing a head to her “I bring news of my father, Galbart Glover. He was trapped when a wall we were repairin collapsed on him. His injuries were too great and he passed early this morning” 

“I am very sorry for your loss Lord Glover” Sansa said “Your father was a great man” 

Jon glanced at her sideways. They both knew the truth of how House Glover had abandoned them in their time of need but he knew she was playing the part of diplomacy he was so terrible at. 

“Thank you my lady but Lord Glover would be my older brother, Robett” turning to Jon he continued “My brother has sent me to again swear… fealty to House Stark and to apologize for my father’s…disloyalty. He hopes that will not be a….a….ah.. blemish on our alliance” He spoke haltingly and it was clear this was a memorized speech. 

“No apologies needed” Jon said “Your father was simply concerned for the welfare of his sons and his people” 

“Thank you my Lord” Davos saw annoyance cross Jon’s face at this title but for once he said nothing. 

“We would be honored if you would join us for an evening meal” Sansa offered ever playing the part of the lady 

“Ah thank you but I must be returning home to help prepare for my father’s funeral” 

She nodded to him and then a thought occurred to her “A feast then here at Winterfell. To be held in honor of House Glover and the other Northern houses. We would be delighted for you and your brother to attend” 

“Thank you very much my lady” 

“Ser Davos will see you out” Jon finished. 

Bowing his head to Lord and Lady he turned to leave, a smile crossing his face. She was as beautiful as he had heard and such a lady. His brother would be most pleased. 

When their guest was gone Jon turned to her “A feast?” he asked eyebrows raised. 

She sat with a sigh “I remember asking mother once why feasts were important, especially when it depleted our stores so. She said it was important for the other houses to come together and feel a part of something greater. And by holding the feast it showed them that Winterfell had the wealth to care for them in times of need” 

He was amazed at the things she knew that never even occurred to him. “Well” he said rising with a chuckle “Enjoy planning YOUR feast, Lady Stark” 

She rose to punch him but he was too quick for her and headed down the hall laughing. She decided it wouldn’t do to chase after and pummel him. They weren’t kids anymore. When he reached the end of the hall he turned back to look at her and her heart caught in her throat at his smile.

 

Jon walked along the great hall. Each table was full to the brim with all manner of food, drink and people. All the Lords and Ladies and heirs of the Northern Houses were in attendance. He passed by a Lord sitting in his finery a look of bored arrogance on his face. Glover he noted before nodding and continuing on his way. 

Robett Glover was annoyed, very annoyed. He came here to see the Lady Sansa, a woman he planned to make his future wife but she had not as yet made an appearance. He was growing impatient. 

Jon too had noticed Sansa’s absence. He decided to go find her himself.

He knocked softly at her door, “Sansa” he said. He heard a quiet “Come in”. He found her dressed sitting by the fire. 

“The feast is underway. You did a fine job” he praised

She looked up with a faint smile that faded as soon as she turned away. He came in and shut the door 

“Everyone is waiting for you. Are you alright?” He crossed the room to her concerned.

“The last feast I attended in the Great Hall was to honor the King and Queen” she said quietly still staring into the fire “And seal my betrothal to Joffrey. I thought he was so handsome and valiant” she finished with an edge of contempt in her voice “I was wrong” 

“Sansa what is it?”

She handed him a letter. He took it unrolling to read. A look of anger filled his eyes “Why was this proposal not presented to ME directly?” 

She looked at him as if to say why do you think? ”He doesn’t even care that I am not a maiden” she scoffed 

“I told you” he said squatting by her chair “You don’t have to marry anyone. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” 

“Jon” she said quietly “How? How do we turn down one of the biggest Northern Houses without insulting them? You need all the houses for this war” 

“NO!” he said loudly “I would rather lose this war and be turned into a wight than see you married off to someone against your will again!”

"And I would rather marry a thousand men than see that happen to you" she proclaimed "It will be alright. Whatever is going to happen is not happening tonight. We are expected to host our bannermen” she said taking his arm to his surprise. “So let us do that and deal with all this tomorrow” 

He didn’t like the look of resignation in her eyes but he allowed her to lead him out the door and back to the Great Hall.

 

It was a feast to tell tales about for sure. Jon and Sansa sat at the head table as meat and mead passed to them in seemingly endless supply. Jon had quickly sought out Robett Glover and employed Ser Davos as a go between to make sure the Lord got nowhere near Sansa. 

Sansa rose ringing a fork against her goblet for attention. 

“HEY YOU LOT SHUT UP!” a voice boomed out “YOUR LADY WISHES TO SPEAK!!” 

“Thank you my Lord” Sansa nodded to the older man with large white whiskers that had come to her aid. She waited until she had the attention of the entire hall before proceeding. "My Lords, My Ladies” she began “I was born here at Winterfell and although I have spent a lot of time away in the South, the North still resides in my heart and in my blood” 

A murmur of agreement went through the hall. Jon who was a bit in his cups, watched her in awe. 

“Were my Lord father here, I know he would do exactly as I am about to do now” she said pulling a scroll from her sleeve. “I Sansa Stark” she read “Eldest surviving true heir to the Lord Eddard Stark do decree that the bastard known as Jon Snow be hereby legitimized” 

Another murmur went through the crowd although whether in agreement or dissension she could not be sure. 

She continued a bit louder “….to claim all lands and titles and henceforth be known as Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North” She finished and faced the crowd. 

An eruption of thunderous applause greeted her. “Here here!” she heard “Lord Stark!” from another table “Warden of the North!” someone called from the back. 

She turned to look at Jon whose eyes had never left her once during her speech. He was in shock and disbelief. How many times had he imagined his Lord father saying those words? To declare to all, that he wished him to be his true son. Sansa reached down to squeeze his hand and bring him back to reality. He rose and faced the hall at last as Jon Stark.

 

Jon had been drifting through the hall accepting warm wishes, praise and drink from his new bannermen. He was quite drunk when he noticed Sansa rising unsteadily from her seat preparing to leave. He never trusted anyone but himself or Davos to escort her and he did not see Ser Davos. Making his apologies he rushed to the front of the hall to help her down. 

Laughter filled the hallway as the two rounded the corner. Jon was telling her a story involving some meat pies and the kennel hounds 

“Imagine how mad cook was” he laughed “I thought father was going to be so angry. But he just ruffled my hair and told me to not get caught next time. I heard later that Robb and Theon got whipped. I wonder why he didn’t do that to me” he asked looking pensive for a moment. 

They had reached her door and Sansa was swaying slightly on her feet. “Come on” Jon chuckled “It wouldn’t do for the Lady of Winterfell to be seen swaying in her cups in the hallway” 

He opened the door and led her inside closing it behind him. When he turned around she was standing close, too close. He had nowhere to go. She had a look in her eyes he couldn’t describe, or could he? 

“Sansa” he said clearing his throat “What you did for me, legitimizing me. I can’t tell you how I feel about that. How much I appreciate it. I can’t believe I am Lord Stark finally and truthfully” 

“Winterfell needs a Lord” she answered “It can’t be me. You said your friend saw Bran in the North but we don’t know where he is now or if he is alive” 

Of course, Jon chastised himself, of course she did it for Winterfell. He felt stupid for thinking she had done it for him. Because she had feelings for him. His thoughts were cut short by the feeling of her hands touching his face. She was running her fingers through his beard. She liked his beard. Both Joffrey and Ramsey had been clean shaven. That meant Jon’s beard held no bad memories. 

She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his. He was surprised but held perfectly still. She broke the kiss and looked at him “Do you not want to kiss me back Jon?” 

She had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her back. It was all he had thought about since his dream. That and other things but he forcibly made those thoughts leave his mind. “Yes I do” he whispered “but…”

“Shhhh” she countered “if you want to kiss me then do it.” 

Heart pounding, he stepped forward placing his hands on either side of her face and brought his lips to hers. His beard was scratchy but she liked it. He moved his lips against hers sliding the tip of his tongue along her upper lip until he felt her mouth open slightly. Her tongue timidly came out to touch his. Oh Gods this was such sweet torture. He was afraid to make any move, afraid he would scare her. Slowly he let his tongue play with hers. She became bold sliding her tongue into his mouth, intertwining it with his. 

“Oh Sansa” he moaned. Then he pulled away aware of his arousal and aware of what exactly he was doing. She had legitimized him. He was a true brother now. He fought to regain control of himself and untangle her arms from his but she held on. 

“No Jon” she pleaded “Please. I may be married again soon. This may be my only chance to feel this. I trust you Jon. I know you would never hurt me. I don’t know what to do with this feeling I have for you. I can’t stop it.” 

He couldn’t believe she was declaring to him exactly what he felt for her. Lifting her in his arms he started to carry her to the bed, then remembering her wedding night story, he detoured for the plush double chair by the fire. When he set her down her hand accidentally brushed across his erection and she recoiled in fear. The look on her face broke his heart in two. He knew whatever this was it was not going to be about him. 

Kneeling, he tried to soothe her “Shhhhhh. Don’t worry about that. That has nothing to do with this” 

She relaxed then. He sat next to her on the chair and began to kiss her again. She was bolder this time sliding her tongue directly into his mouth. Her hands roamed through his hair and beard, across shoulders and chest but remained above his waist. He trailed his kisses across her face and down her neck. He felt her gasp her body going rigid 

He continued to kiss her neck, her ears and her shoulders. She could not believe how good this felt. How good HE felt. This was it, this is what the girls whispered about in the kitchens and the bathhouse. She shifted her body and felt a wetness between her legs. How could he be kissing her neck but make her feel so much farther down? She decided she liked it. She liked all of how he made her feel. 

He stopped kissing her neck for a moment to look at her and try to gain some composure against his growing excitement. Her eyes were still closed, her head thrown back mouth open. When she realized he stopped she opened her eyes to gaze into his. She smiled at him. 

“Is all of this alright?” he asked “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want”  

”I don’t really know what I want” she said “Only what I don’t want” 

He nodded in understanding. 

“I feel so…” she didn’t quite know how to finish “I just need…something..I don’t know what..I just feel” she continued to stammer trying to explain something she had never felt before. 

“I know” he whispered stroking her face “I can help, if you want me to. I promise you it won’t hurt you at all. It will feel very good. But…”he hesitated “I have to touch you..” he let his fingertips lightly graze her leg.

She felt some anxiety at this but soon relaxed. This was Jon. She nodded her head yes and waited to see what he would do. Licking his lips he leaned down to continue kissing her neck. His hand trailed across the front of her dress and across her breast. She gasped loudly and pressed herself into his hand. Moving down he rubbed his face across the hard nipple he could feel under the fabric of her dress. She was beside herself, writhing and gasping at his touch.

“Oh Jon” she cried out “ Help me, do that thing you can do. Help me please” she pleaded

He felt his manhood give a lurch and he suppressed his own strangled cry. He slid to the floor and positioned himself in front of her raising her dress. He had her small clothes to deal with and he did not want to do anything that reminded her of her past. He slowly slid them down her legs and removed them. She did not tense and he took this to be a good sign. 

He spread her legs and came face to face with her. He felt such a weight on him to do this right to make her feel good. He pulled her closer and placed his mouth on her, slipping his tongue along her folds. She cried out very loudly, her hands grabbing his head. He continued his attentions, swirling his tongue along her swollen bud.. He knew she had never felt anything good with her body and but he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out without ruining his own breeches. 

Using his fingers to spread her open, he closed his mouth over her and began a gentle suction. She became unhinged, fingers curled into his hair, writhing and calling his name. It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak, grinding and bucking against his face, filling his mouth with her sweetness. He continued his gentle lapping until her hips finally slowed and she lay still, panting, her hair wild, face glistening with sweat. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat back waiting. His erection was painful at this point but he ignored it. 

She looked down at him with a sleepy expression smiled and reached to take his hand. They sat that way for awhile and soon he heard a slight snore and realized that she had passed out completely. Rising, he picked her up and cradling her in his arms carried her to the bed. Clumsily he covered her with the blanket and then made his way to the door. Looking back he felt such a swell of love for her. He didn’t know what he would do with that tomorrow but tonight he let himself feel it completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Winter on the way, Jon makes a dangerous decision to protect Sansa

Knock Knock Knock! Jon was slowly being roused by a knocking on his door. Knock KNOCK KNOCK!! He sat up quickly and then winced at the pain in his head. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he rose unsteadily and made his way to the door just as another series of knocks began. “Yes yes” he answered yanking the door open to a young man who looked at him startled by his appearance. 

“My…my Lord” he stammered “Your needed in the Great Hall. Everyone is breaking their fast and your absence has been noted” 

“Who sent you?” Jon said gruffly 

“Why the Lady Sansa, my Lord” he answered and continued to stand there expectantly 

“Yes I will be there shortly. Just let me get dressed” Jon said shutting the door in his face. The events of last night came flooding back. 

Sansa.

 A smile played at his lips. He knew he should feel guilt and shame and all sorts of things but he didn’t. He felt happy. That was until he thought about facing her in the Great Hall in front of everyone. _Well_ , he thought starting to dress, _might as well get it over with_.

When Jon entered the hall the noise immediately set his head to pounding. He made his way to the table where Sansa sat eating and chatting with a girl he did not recognize. 

She looked up when someone said “Lord Stark there you are finally!” and their eyes met. Her gaze was soft and steady and a small smile graced her lips. His heart immediately began to pound and his legs went weak. He felt like he was going into battle although he never went as eagerly and willingly as he did walking to his place at the table by her side. 

“Good morning” she said pleasantly as he pulled a plate of food to him. 

“Good morning Sansa” Saying her name here in this public place after the way he whispered it last night gave him a thrill. Gods, he thought, I must be going mad. He turned to his plate but was interrupted by someone ringing against their goblet for attention. Lord Glover rose to address the hall. Jon quickly glanced at Sansa and saw the color drain from her face. 

“As you all know my father left this world recently and I am now the Lord of House Glover" Robett Glover said "As such it is time for me to take a wife and to have heirs and so I announce to all of the North my intention to ask for the hand of the Lady Sansa Stark” he finished looking at Sansa. If she won't treat with him then he will force her hand.

Applause and general approval rang through the hall but Jon saw red. He did not remember rising from his seat but he was on his feet, hands gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. 

Lord Glover turned to address Jon “Lord Stark, my apologies. When I first brought my proposal to Lady Sansa you were not as yet Lord of Winterfell” there was an undertone to his words that bordered on condescension “I know as such and as her older brother it is up to you to broker a marriage” He waited expectantly for Jon to answer.  

It took Davos clearing his throat loudly to get his attention. 

“Yes, it is” Jon answered in a low voice his anger barely contained “I would be happy to discuss this matter with you in private” 

Glover looked confused “In private?” he asked looking around the hall spreading his hands “Why not now? What better time to bring our two great houses together than in the presence of the North?” 

Sansa looked at Jon and then to Davos panic on her face. Davos was confused himself at Jon’s reaction. He looked ready to fight.

“Lord Glover” Davos said trying to intervene “Perhaps it would be prudent to allow Lord Stark to break his fast first. I am sure, like many of us, he is feeling the effects of last night's revelry”  

“I don’t really see what that has to do with his answer” Glover interrupted. He found Jon’s reaction more than curious but he had no patience for this bastard. And a bastard he was it didn’t matter what Sansa had decreed. Winterfell was collapsing and if another house was to take her place he wanted it to be House Glover.

People began to fidget uncomfortably with the tension. The hall was still which meant Jon’s quiet answer was heard by all “No” 

Lord Glover turned to him in disbelief “What?” 

Jon was seething. Speaking through gritted teeth he repeated “The answer to your proposal, Lord Glover is NO” 

“Jon” Sansa said in warning putting her hand on his arm. 

He ignored her and continued addressing the entire hall “And that answer is the same for any of you.The Lady Sansa will _not_ marry”

The hall erupted in chaos. Davos looked at Jon as if he had lost his mind but then caught the worshipful way Sansa was watching him. Having lost all appetite, Jon turned to leave the hall squeezing Sansa’s shoulder reassuringly as he exited.

 

“Has he gone completely mad?” Davos asked as he paced outside the wilding camp where he went to seek out Tormund after this morning’s fiasco. “After all the work we did, all the I work I did, to get the other houses back into the fold he goes and insults one of the most powerful Lords and the rest of them in one fail swoop!” He was angry and confused and upset at what he had begun to suspect.

“Perhaps” Tormund said “He is just protecting his sister” 

“Aye” Davos thought, she _was_ forced into a marriage to Ramsey Bolton and from what he had heard her time with him was one of rape and torture. But Glover was not Ramsey and neither were the other Lords. “You didn’t see him. He acted…he acted like” he didn’t know if he should continue and looked at Tormund helplessly.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Like a jealous lover” Davos finished. Tormund’s reaction was not one of surprise or disgust which gave Davos heart. 

Tormund thought a moment before speaking “I have known Jon a long time. I have seen him fight, I have seen him lose, I have seen him love and I seen him grieve. I never once saw him act what you Southern folk would call dishonorable. The world is a cruel place. People find each other in ways that don’t always follow the rules” he thought briefly of a crow and wilding “what is coming for us don’t give a fuck about rules. In the end this Lord and that Lord won’t mean a thing. Let him love if that is what is happening. Let him love while he can.”

 

Jon had spent the rest of the day in his chambers sleeping off his hangover. He finally called for a bath and had been undressing when he heard a soft knock at his door. He answered it bare-chested to find Sansa standing outside.

Her eyes briefly scanned his body before entering and seeing the steaming bath she said “I’m sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to see how you were.That was a very brave thing you did. Stupid. But brave” she let herself smile at him.

He smiled back shaking his head a bit. He didn’t know what to say to her and was very aware that he was half dressed. She could see how uncomfortable he was. 

“Do you truly think he will take no for an answer?” she asked

Jon looked up at her immediately protective “No one is ever going to take you away from me” then realizing what he said he quickly corrected himself “From your home I mean” 

But she heard him the first time and smiled at him brilliantly. Her eyes once again found his bath “You don’t want that to get cold” she said her voice suddenly husky with desire. Desire she only recently discovered because of him. 

He looked at her in surprise and then seeing how she was breathing and her half lidded eyes, he undressed the rest of the way and stood before her naked. He felt more vulnerable than he had the first time he found himself naked with a woman and quickly crossed the room to sink into the hot water.

She had been bathed many times but had never given a bath. She knelt beside the tub, grabbed the sponge and dipped it into the hot water. Bringing it to his shoulders, she squeezed the water across his skin. He sighed. She continued running the sponge along his arms, shoulders and chest taking care with his scars. He was lying with his eyes closed. She had no idea what he gave up to please her but she saw that it was difficult for him. It seemed to physically pain him. She wanted to make him feel good. As good as he made her feel but she did not know how.

“Help me Jon” she whispered. 

He opened his deep brown eyes to look at her

“I want to make you feel the way you made me feel” she continued. 

“Are you sure?” he asked his voice heavy. 

She nodded. He took the hand that held the sponge, a serious look on his face, and ran it down his stomach dipping under the water and lower. She gasped at first but seeing him close his eyes again and moan in pleasure she relaxed. Slowly and with purpose she ran the sponge up and down along his hardened manhood causing his hips to move along with her and the water to sway. He rose up pulling her towards him and began to kiss her his tongue caressing hers in slow strokes. She never wavered in her movements under the water and soon his breath began to hitch. His grip on her head tightened.

“Ohhhhh” he cried. With all the buildup he had endured with her the night before he released quickly gripping the back of her neck before collapsing back into the water sloshing it over the edge wetting her clothes.

“Oh no” he said feigning concern. She gave him a smile and a giggle. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her fully clothed into the bath with him 

“Ahhh Jon!” she screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck laughing

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered his face serious

She leaned in and kissed him slowly and deeply “Jon” 

The sound of his name coming from her lips made his chest and his throat feel tight. He arched an eyebrow at her when he slipped his hand beneath her skirt that was floating around them in the water and found her bare. She grinned sheepishly but only squirmed against him. Flattening his hand he slipped it between her thighs and began to rub his palm back and forth across her.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” she moaned throwing her head back. She locked her hands behind his head and looking him in the eyes, slid against his palm matching his movements.

He moved steadily varying the pressure against her never taking his eyes from hers watching her face change as her pleasure grew

Her breathing increased and her smooth movements against him became more erratic. “Jon! oh Jon!” she cried her pitch increasing  “Ahhhhh….hhhh…HHH” her body shuddered, her nails dug into his neck. He felt warm wetness fill his hand as she reached her climax bucking against him. She sagged against him panting. Her wet clothes clung to her. Pulling her up by the waist, he helped her climb out of the tub before getting out himself.

He took her into his bed that night and kissed and cuddled her.They held each other and talked through the night revisiting childhood stories, laughing at seeing things from each other’s perspectives. He told her of his first love and of the beauty of the Wall and beyond. She told him about King’s Landing and seeing the sea for the first time and all the pomp and circumstance at court. They filled each other’s hearts and souls with stories and memories and finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa declare their love before the Old God’s. But will it be enough?  
> Warning: cutting trigger

Jon heard the scrap of a boot on the stone steps “What the hell kind of place is this Snow?” a rough voice questioned. 

He smiled. Tormund, no one else would dare disturb him down here or still call him Snow. He had been sitting in the crypts most of the morning even after the cold seeped into his bones. He received two ravens that morning, one from the South and one from the North. Neither held good news.

With a sigh and a grunt he sat down next to Jon. “So” he said looking around “What is this place?” 

“It is where we keep our dead” Jon answered “The Lords of Winterfell go back for a thousand years they say. The lower levels are collapsed though so no one knows for sure” 

“She don’t look like a Lord to me?”Tormund asked indicating the statue in front of them “That your mother?” 

“No” Jon shook his head “No, that is my father’s sister, Lyanna” 

Tormund looked from the statue to Jon and back again his brow furrowed.

“I never knew my mother” Jon said quietly “My father went off to war for almost a year and came back with me.That one is my father” he said looking up into his father’s face. He couldn’t look for long and soon found the floor again with his eyes. “He was an honorable man, everyone said so and I am his only blemish. What would he think of me now?” he said hanging his head in his hands.

“He wouldn't think anything” the wildling answered “You of all people know that. 

Jon collected himself. He had more pressing issues to deal with. “There was news from the South today” he told his friend “The new King is dead and half the city destroyed by wildfire. I do not know who sits on the Iron Throne now. The second raven came from Castle Black. There is movement beyond the Wall. Edd said there are a lot of strange things happening and they all point to the Walkers. I think it means the Night King is preparing to make his move. There are not enough men left to hold any part of the Wall and I’ve instructed him and the other’s to come here. I left them behind and I can’t let them stay there to die” 

Tormund’s face was tense as he listened. He clapped Jon on the shoulder and made his way to his feet “You’re a good leader Jon. I think your father would be proud of you no matter what. I’ll tell the freefolk this news”

Awhile later, Jon made his way back inside. He was chilled and wanted nothing more than to sit by a warm fire. When he entered the great hall he saw Davos and Sansa who both stopped talking when they saw him. “What’s all this then?” Jon asked looking from one to the other. 

“Nothing” Sansa said quickly.

He looked to Davos who only cleared his throat and shifted his feet uncomfortably.

“Thank you Ser Davos that will be all” Sansa said.

“My lady, your Grace” he said before walking away quickly. He was very uncomfortable with what he believed was going on between these two and glad the negotiations went well. Soon it would not be a problem anymore.

Jon looked at her questioningly. She noticed he was shivering. “Where have you been?” she asked

“Down in the crypts” he answered

“All morning? Oh Jon you must be frozen! Come here” she pulled him towards the chair by the fire and made him sit "What were you thinking staying down there that long” she chided as she knelt before him and removed his gloves. She took his cold hands in hers rubbing them to warm them. For a moment he forgot why he had been down in the crypts and all his misery and fear. 

“I’ll go get you something warm to drink” She rose using a hand on his knee to steady herself and headed to the kitchens. 

Smiling, Jon got up to remove his coat and noticed a scroll on the table. His stomach dropped when he saw the broken seal belonged to House Glover.

When Sansa returned with a tray of mulled wine, he was holding the scroll. He looked up at her, his face a dark cloud “What is this?” he asked. 

She set the tray down on the table and taking a deep breath answered “I’ve accepted Robett Glover’s marriage proposal” 

He felt the strength go out of him “Oh Sansa” he whispered “Why?” 

She went to him “I know about the ravens. I know that the men of Castle Black are fleeing. That can only mean one thing. You need him Jon. You need all of them. Ser Davos has been negotiating for me. He explained about Ramsey and what I have endured. He lied and said that is why you were against it. Please don’t worry, this marriage will happen on MY terms this time” 

It hurt her to hurt him this way. Davos explained that Sansa may not be able to bear children. The terms of the marriage decreed if she had not given him an heir in 2 years she would be released from her vows and could return home. She didn’t think any of that would matter in the end, that none of them may be alive that long. But she had to do everything she could to protect Jon and he needed all the Houses on his side.

Tears stung his eyes but he knew she was right. There was no other way. No matter what he felt for her or she felt for him unless they ran away there was no future for them. He briefly entertained the idea of scooping her up and taking their horses and heading as far south as south goes. Someplace warm where no one knew who they were and the Walkers may never find them. Then he thought of Edd and the Brothers of Night Watch who were on their way to Winterfell.  He thought of Tormund and his band of free folk and Lyanna, that fierce little Bear and all the other northerners looking to him for protection and guidance. He had his duty too.

“Jon” Sansa said laying her hand on his arm and interrupting his thoughts “Promise me something”

“What?” he said looking up at her suddenly very weary

“Meet me tonight in the Godswood at sunset” 

He looked confused  “Sansa I don’t like you going out there alone. It’s not safe”

“I’ll take Ghost with me then. But will you meet me? Please? It’s important” 

He didn’t know what she was up to but he relished the chance to be alone with her. 

“Yes” he agreed “I’ll be there. I promise” “Oh and bring your cloak. The one I made you” 

 

 

Jon made his way through the Godswood, the leaves crunching under his feet. He remembered he and Sam taking their Night’s Watch vows under the Wierwood, North of the Wall. If only he had known then what he knew now how different would his life be? His thoughts were cut short when he saw her standing by the heart tree. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown, her hair cascading down her back and a crown of delicate white flowers on her head. She had a similar crown in her hands. “Sansa, what are you doing?”

She approached him and taking him by the hand led him to the tree. Turning to him she spoke softly “I know I am to marry another but that is my duty to the North. You are my heart” His eyes softened as he gazed at her “We don’t need a septon or a maester. We just need each other. The old way” She placed the ring of flowers she made on his head and took both his hands in hers. Looking deeply in his eyes she said “I declare to you, Jon Stark, in front of the Old God’s that you are the love of my heart and no matter where my life takes me you will always reside there” She smiled at him. 

He looked at her amused once he realized what she was doing. Could she be right? Is this truly all they needed? Gripping her hands tightly his heart pounding, he took a deep breath and began “I promise I will always protect you and… I will…..I will always be yours” It wasn’t as eloquent as her vows he knew but he meant every word.

Sansa giggled so much like a little girl playing pretend “Now you drape your cloak over my shoulders to bring me under your protection” she whispered.

Unfastening his cloak he draped it over her shoulders. 

“Oh” Sansa said “There is one last thing” Pulling him to the heart tree she picked up a small sharp dagger and made a thin cut along her inner wrist. The blood welled up immediately. She then took a finger full of red sap from the eyes of the old Weirwood and rubbed it along the wound. Reaching for Jon’s arm she pushed up his sleeve and repeated the same ritual. “If you ever doubt my love for you, you need only to look at this reminder” she said. 

Suddenly the red leaves of the heart tree began to rustle as if a great wind had gone through them. They both looked up and then smiled at each other. Putting his hands on her face Jon brought their lips together.

They made their way back arm in arm not really talking. Once the buildings were in sight they broke apart. She gave him a meaningful look and left to her chamber. He went to his own and called for a hot bath. Her words that it was their wedding night and she wanted it to be as it would for any man and wife still rang in his ears. He was nervous. He laughed at himself thinking that was probably very normal. Although he and Sansa had spent plenty of time in each other’s company they had not yet been as intimate as that.

Freshly scrubbed he went to Sansa’s chambers. She too had just finished her bath. Her hair spilled loosely around her face and she wore a light dressing gown. “My Lord” she curtsied and giggled when he entered. 

Jon laughed shaking his head and bowed “My Lady” 

She was flush whether from her bath or her intentions he didn’t know. But she looked so beautiful. “Sansa” he said softly “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Her reply was to let the dressing gown fall to the floor revealing her naked body underneath. Keeping her eyes on him she backed away climbing into her bed when she reached it. He moved across the room towards her undressing along the way.

They lay for a moment just looking into each other’s eyes. He kissed her and she responded gently and then more passionately. It took very little for them both to heat up but Jon moved slowly. He trailed his kisses down her jaw line along her neck and shoulders nipping with his lips. She shivered at his touch. Her hands roamed along his body touching his arms, shoulders and back.

Moving down her body he licked and sucked at her breasts causing her to moan and arch into him. Oh loving her was so sweet he thought. His fiery kisses blazed along her belly and lower his beard scratching at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Her fingers found their way into his hair guiding him where she wanted him to go. This was his magic as far as she was concerned. He was gentle and skilled. So much so that her peak was reached quickly, his name tumbling from her lips. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her each receding farther until she lay still and panting.

She felt his hands caressing her thighs and opened her eyes to find him kneeling before her. Reaching for him she pulled his body forward “It’s alright Jon” she whispered “I’m ready”. 

With trembling hands he positioned himself at her entrance and keeping his eyes on her face to watch her reactions, he slowly slid himself inside her. She gasped her eyes fluttering and her hands grabbing for him as if she were falling. As difficult as it was he managed to wait a moment letting her adjust before continuing his tempo slow and steady. 

She gripped his back feeling the movement of the muscles beneath his skin. He felt so good but the weight of his body was making her uncomfortable. She began to shift restlessly underneath him a grimace on her face. 

He stopped “Sansa?” She felt tears welling up. She didn’t want him to stop but at the same time she suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked concerned

She shook her head and squirmed more. Getting an idea of what the problem was, he slid his arms underneath her and in one movement rolled over leaving her on top of him.

She looked at him in surprise. He smiled up at her and placing his hands on her hips began to rock her body back and forth. She threw her head back crying out. Oh this was so much more! She felt free and in control. She experimented grinding him deeper and moving in different ways.

He groaned gritting his teeth willing himself to hold on. He wanted to give her time to enjoy this. Leaning forward she placed her hands on his chest moving her lower body in a steady rhythm. Suddenly and unexpectedly she felt a deep and overwhelming pleasure 

“Ohhhhh!” she cried. 

He felt her strong muscles clench around him and raised his hips to meet her.

 “Jon! Jon!” she cried.

He sat up bringing their bodies together with her legs around his waist. They wrapped their arms around each other and moved in unison. He could feel her breath on his shoulder, her nails raking down his arms. She cried out again. Oh he couldn’t stop it! He couldn’t keep himself from releasing inside her! It was too late! 

“AHHHHHHH!!” he called out his voice rising in pitch until all sound disappeared. Holding her tight against him and pumping furiously he milked every last drop into her before collapsing back onto the bed pulling her down with him.

He stroked her hair as she lay there panting and clutching his arms. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

She raised her head to look at him and smiled. “I’m perfect” she answered. It had been perfect. She slid herself off of him and he raised his arm to accommodate her head. Snuggling into him warm and satiated she soon fell asleep. He lay awake awhile listening to her steady breathing. His eyes began to droop and finally close.

Jon found himself walking in the forest north of the Wall. This place was very familiar to him and he felt at peace despite what he saw up ahead. It was the funeral pyre he had built for Ygritte by the old Wierwood tree. He could see her blazing red hair from here. His feet carried him forward but horror dawned on his face as he realized it was not Ygritte’s red hair he had seen but Sansa’s. She lay upon the pyre her face pale in death and in her arms she held a babe with a head of black curly hair! 

Suddenly the pyre was ablaze and he backed away screaming silently falling into the darkness that opened up behind him. He struggled and clawed to reach the surface. He heard muffled sounds above him but he was suffocating and being pulled farther and farther down. 

Jon snapped awake. His chest hurt and when he reached up to rub at his scars his hand came away wet and sticky. Looking down he saw a dozen fresh wounds each pouring blood until it ran down his body staining the bed sheets. He turned to find Sansa’s charred corpse next to him.

This time he really did scream himself awake. She jumped up instantly.

“Jon? What is it?” she asked her voice panicked. 

He looked at her his eyes wide. 

Just then someone began to pound on the door and called through it “Jon!” 

It was Davos. Sansa jumped up and grabbing her gown off the floor quickly covered herself before opening the door.

Davos hurried in his eyes wild “Riders!” he told them.

“From the North?” Jon asked. 

“No, from the south” Davos answered gravely.

All three of them looked at each other in fear wondering what this could mean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of a long lost Stark to Winterfell is a joyous occasion but causes complications between Jon and Sansa

I Am Not Lord Stark Part 8

Jon dressed quickly. “Stay in your chamber and bar the door” he told Sansa who nodded in agreement. He gave her one last look as he walked out with Davos. She looked scared. “It’ll be alright” he told her.

 As he and Davos walked down the hallway, Jon was curious about something

“How did you know where to find me?” he asked.

“You weren’t in your chambers. I assumed you’ld be here” Davos answered

"Why? " he asked

Davos looked at him "You two aren't near as subtle as you think you are. I have been around enough young people in my years to know" he stopped to swallow hard "when they're in love. I'm not here to judge ya but you and I both know this thing with your sister cannot stand"

 Jon stopped short “Is that why you did it? Brokered this marriage for Sansa?” he was both hurt and angry.

 “Aye it was one of the reasons yes” Davos said. Seeing the look on Jon’s face he continued “You yourself said there is war comin like no war any man has ever seen. After that fiasco with Glover’s proposal you were on the verge of losing all the Northern houses again. I had to do somethin and Sansa agreed”

Jon contemplated this for a moment frowning. Davos was right about everything and he knew it. But as usual he had more pressing matters to deal with. He stopped at his chamber long enough to grab Longclaw before heading to the courtyard to face these mysterious riders.

When he and Davos arrived he nodded to the men and everyone stood at the ready as the gate opened. The first horse carried a dirty man in stained clothing. He was not dressed for the cold. His eyes were wide and fearful as he looked around at the armed men. The second horse following behind was riderless.

Jon turned to Davos “I thought you said there were two riders?” 

“That is what the sentry said yes” Davos answered.

Jon addressed the man on the horse “Where is the other rider?” He only looked at him.

“Who are you? Why are you at Winterfell” Still no answer. Jon glanced at Davos

“Get off your horse” he ordered. The man did not move. Becoming irritated Jon strode to the man grabbing his arm “I said to dismo……..” his words cut off when he saw the man’s hands were bound and tied to the saddle horn and what he had thought was dirt was actually dried blood.

 Fear rose in his chest. He stepped back drawing his sword and bracing himself into a defensive stance eyes darting in every direction. Davos grabbed the horse by the reins and lead it farther in. He cut the restraints and pulled the man down. He fell into the dirt with a grunt.

 “Jon” Davos called his face lined with worry “This man has no tongue”

Jon turned towards the riderless horse and that is when he saw her. He didn't know how he knew it was her. She was dressed like a boy, her hair short. She was older and taller but there was no mistaking the figure walking towards him from the shadows.

 Arya.

All the strength went out of his legs and he fell to his knees in the dirt. She studied him for a moment as if he were a dream until her feet finally moved and she ran into his arms nearly knocking him over. They held each other and wept.

Sansa had been watching from her window. She could barely see Jon and when he fell to his knees she quickly pulled on her boots and threw on a coat rushing as fast as she could fear beating in her chest like a drum. When she reached the courtyard she could hardly believe her eyes

 “Arya?” she asked quietly.

They both turned to look at her Sansa’s face broke apart “Arya!!” she cried rushing to them.

The three of them fell into a heap on the ground holding each other and sobbing.

 

Jon and Sansa sat across the table from Arya as she slurped and gulped down the stew in front of her oblivious to its heat.

Jon’s brow furrowed. She was obviously starving. She had a bruise on the side of her cheek. Gods only knew what she had been through. But there was one pressing issue on his mind.

He cleared his throat “Arya, who was that man on the horse?”

Arya tore a chunk of bread from the loaf in the tray next to her and dipped it into the stew before stuffing all of it in her mouth.

“Don’t know really" she answered with a full mouth "Met him on the King’s road and decided to stick with him. He seemed to know a lot about Winterfell and what was going on here. But..” she stopped to take a gulp from her goblet “First night in he thought he was gonna get what he wanted out of me. Needle made short work of that idea” she finished with a laugh. I still have it you know. Needle. The sword you gave me” she said looking at Jon.

He smiled at her so much like the day he gave it to her. She felt the tears sting her eyes and concentrated on her bowl so he wouldn’t see.

Jon remembered having the sword made for her and the hug she gave him when he presented it to her. It was the last time he had seen her. He wanted to remember her as that little girl now but he had to know. He had to have the answer that plagued him.

“And his tongue?” Jon asked with trepidation

“Once we got close I still had no idea who would be here. I had heard so many stories. I needed a decoy just in case. Figured he couldn't yell or give me away if he couldn't talk” she shrugged

Jon looked over at Sansa. Her face was shocked

“Is there anymore bread?” Arya asked. When they didn't answer she got up to go get some more herself. Turning back to them she said cheerfully “It’s really good to be home”

“Gods she a monster" Sansa whispered to Jon.

"We are all very different from where we started that is for sure" he answered fear and worry gnawing at him.

Sansa reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it. She wanted to say everything would turn out alright but she knew that was not true.

 

 

Much to Sansa’s dismay having Arya around effectively kept her and Jon apart. It had been two weeks since they had their “wedding night”. He spent every waking moment with Arya and Sansa was feeling the sting of jealousy and being left out.

It was true that Jon and Arya had been inseparable. They spent hours walking and talking.  He could talk to her in a way he couldn't with anyone else.

Today they sat in the Godswood next to the dark pool. Jon sat with his back to the heart tree. He felt guilty every time he looked at it knowing he had been avoiding Sansa. He lay awake in his chambers at night fists clenched forcing himself not to go to her. Once he heard someone outside his door and was sure it was her. He never got up to see and she never knocked. After that she stopped coming.

More than anything he feared if Arya found out about them she would leave Winterfell again and never come back. He couldn't, wouldn't risk that no matter what.

Arya was throwing pebbles into the pool disturbing it's dark inky surface *plink*

"So there was just nothing? " she asked flatly after Jon explained what he saw during his death. She threw another pebble in the pool *plunk* her face deep in thought.

"Maybe it's because you weren't dead for very long? " she asked hopefully. She didn't want to think about her mother and father or Robb and Rickon  or Micah spending eternity in a black void. It also didn't seem like enough punishment for those who had done evil in the world.

"I don't know Arya, maybe" Jon answered quietly not wanting to dash her hopes.

"Can I see your scars? " she asked "I'll show you mine" she raised her shirt to reveal the pink, puckered scar across her left side.

Jon winced at the sight. She looked lucky to be alive.

She lowered her shirt and looked at him expectantly. Slowly he unbuttoned and opened his shirt to reveal the seven scars across his chest and torso.

Arya studied them "Do they hurt you? " she asked her eyes finding his again

"Sometimes. Mainly this one" he answered pointing to the curved scar in the middle of his chest over his heart "It burns like fire. It's like on the outside they are healed but inside..." He had never told anyone these things before "They bleed in my dreams" he finished.

The wind rustled the Weirwood causing red leaves to float down onto the dark pool like drops of blood on ice. Ghost lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"We need to get back" Jon said rebuttoning his shirt and rising to his feet. 

They walked back in silence each lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the courtyard a man was running towards them.

“My Lord there is trouble in the crypts” the man told him

“What sort of trouble” Jon asked frowning

“Don’t know heard a rumbling. Maybe something is coming down in there” he answered.

Jon turned to Arya “I better go check. I will see at dinner.”

She nodded and hopped over the fence to go see the horses.

The man hurried away feeling the two silver stags in his pocket he had been paid to tell the lie.

Davos saw Jon and Arya go separate ways from across the yard. He was grateful for her distraction of him. He could see Sansa was heartbroken but reminded her that she would have a new husband and a household of her own in a moons time. This didn't left her spirits but brought her back to reality and a steeled resolve.

Arya's appearance had caused an issue with Davos he could not have expected. A longing for the little girl he once loved. The two had nothing in common beyond gender and age but it made his heart ache. It had taken all he had not to go after The Red Woman when Jon sent her away. But he made a vow to Jon and his word was all he had left in this world. Every night he went to sleep clutching the charred wooden toy stag knowing that no one would ever come through those gates for him.

Jon entered the crypt slowly listening for any sound of rock falling or anything shifting. He heard nothing and continued inside. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the torches he saw her figure silhouetted against the stone wall.

“Sansa? You shouldn't be down here. I was told..”

“I know what you were told” she said stepping towards him “I had to get you alone and this was the only place I could think of where no one would find us. I have barely seen you since Arya got here. You never come to my chamber anymore”

He closed his eyes for a minute fighting the pain he felt in his heart “Sansa, I’m sorry. You know I can’t. Not now.”

She didn't mean to do it. She really didn't. But weeks of frustration and fear found it's way to her hand. The crack as her palm made contact with his cheek rang out like a whip. His head rocked back.

She stood there in just as much shock as he was. His pain gave way to anger. He grabbed her by the upper arms and jerked her towards him almost on instinct. He quickly remembered he hadn't been this close to her in so long and he felt his resolve melting away.

They came together with force, lips crashing against one another. There was no finesse or gentle probing this time.They panted against each others mouths as her fingers hastily unlaced his breeches.

He let out a long moan when her cool hand wrapped around him. He broke their kiss grabbed her by the hips to turn her around. She leaned her hands against the base of their father’s statue while Jon frantically pulled her skirts up and out of his way. He found her bare underneath. The thought that this is what she lured him down here for caused a surge of lust in him he had never felt before.

Sinking into her he forgot where he was and why he had been fighting against this. He forgot everything but the feel of her warm folds around him and her soft backside slamming against him as she met him thrust for thrust. Bracing himself against the stone in front of him he was even oblivious to the fact that Ned Stark's likeness looked down on them.

"Sansa, Sansa, Sansa" all he could do was cry her name each time he filled her. She reached back scratching against his thigh trying to find some part of him to hold and pull him closer to her.

"Jon oh Jon! Oh yesssss!! " she cried out. Her walls clenched strongly around him and he felt the heat and wetness of her increase around his cock.

Gripping her hips tight he slowed down his strokes. Soon he began to shudder. This slower place drew out his peak achingly slow. His legs began to tremble and his fingers dug into her soft flesh as he released inside of her.

He slowed until he stopped, panting over her back running his hands along her body until he caught his breath. Straightening up noticed the red welts he left along her hips. 

She turned around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. There _was_ another reason she had needed to see him. They had to talk about his duties at her wedding. Now may be the worst time to bring it up but she didn't know when they would be alone again.

She pulled back to look at him "Jon we need to talk about my wedding. I want you to give me away"

He shook his head backing away while lacing up his breeches "I can't Sansa. I just can't"

"You have too! You are my only male family member left and it's expected of you! " she pleaded

His heart began to pound which set his scar on fire. He rubbed at his chest.

She reached for his wrist sliding his sleeve up to reveal the thin red tattooed line rubbing her thumb across it. He looked at her wrist and matching line.

"I won't love him Jon. I love you" she reassured him

"But you will have to... " he broke off a lump in his throat

"Yes I will" she answered "But he is proud and he knows you will take me back at any time. Losing me would hurt him. I know it. I am walking in with all the leverage for once and it feels good"

He looked at her. "If he hurts you, I swear to the gods I'll kill him"

She smiled. He made her feel so safe "Thank you. I love you Jon"

"I love you too Sansa"

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the Night’s Watch forces Jon to make a dangerous decision. And with her nuptials looming will Sansa be able to convince him to stay

Sansa leaned over the balcony watching Jon and Arya at practice with their swords in the training yard. They danced around each other neither able to make a move the other didn’t counter. Jon feinted right and tried to come up under her but Arya blocked him with a swift movement that was almost a blur

“Ha!” she yelled in triumph.

He shook his head and smiled at her moving side to side eyes darting looking for an opening. Suddenly he spun around in an arc checking his sword just as it would have bit into her shoulder

“Do you yield” he said.

Arya dropped low sweeping her leg around and knocked his feet right out from under him. He landed in the dirt with a grunt. She held Needle’s point to his chest

“Never” she answered her eyes blazing, eyebrow arched

He laughed out loud at being bested and looked up to see Sansa leaning over the balcony watching him lying in the dirt propped up on his elbow. His face softened at the sight of her.

He looked away quickly when Arya walked up offering him a hand. Still she turned to the balcony and seeing Sansa waved.

She waved back but then caught what she had been waiting for out of the corner of her eye. A young girl was hurrying along from the barracks. Sansa walked quickly down the steps to intercept her. She had been watching her movements for the past few days. She needed this girls help but was still very shy in asking for it.

“Excuse me” she said when she reached her. The young girl stopped a little wide eyed. She couldn’t have been much older than Sansa.

“Yes m’Lady?” she asked

Sansa was speechless for a moment. She couldn’t do this could she? She very nearly said never mind but then heard Jon’s laughter from the yard and taking a deep breath began to speak.

“You work on the outskirts…at..well at” Sansa stammered along

“At the brothel m’ lady” the girl finished for her

“Yes” Sansa answered irritated at herself “I need your help with something. I will pay you for your time but it must remain a secret”

“I can keep a secret m’lady” the girl answered eyeing Sansa up and down

“No, no it’s not like that. Just can you please come to my chamber in the morning before breakfast?”

The girl nodded

“Thank you” Sansa said handing her a coin “There is more where that came from if you come and if you keep your mouth shut” she warned before hurrying away

 

The next morning Sansa answered the knock on her door and let the girl in. “Please won’t you sit” she offered her a chair at the small table in the middle of the room. The girl noticed two squashes of different size laid out on the table in front of her. Along with several coins she assumed were for her. She swept them up into her pocket before turning to Sansa

“What is it I can do for you m’Lady” she asked

“What’s your name?” Sansa asked

“Ressa” the girl answered

“Ressa, I need you to teach me how to do something” Sansa could feel herself blushing “With my mouth. On a man” she finished

“Ohhh” Ressa said understanding what the squashes were for now “Of course m’lady but it would be easier with a real man. That’s how I learnt. I know someone from the brothel who would be willing to come and help. For proper pay of course”

“No!” Sansa cried “No one else can know about this. That is why I brought these” She said pointing to the table “Will they do?”

Ressa toyed with the larger squash “Oh yes they will do” she said picking it up

Sansa sat in front of her and waited. She was mortified but she wanted to learn.

“Well the most important thing you have to know is to not use your teeth” Ressa began  You have to cover them with your lips like this” she demonstrated and Sansa imitated.

Then picking up the larger of the two squashes she brought it to lips “Some men like lots of licking and teasing and some like you to just get to it. You can lick the tip like this” she demonstrated flicking her tongue across the end of the squash “And down the sides like this. Especially underneath” she ran her flattened tongue along the one side. “And some men like it if you keep going to their balls too”  

Sansa blushed. She had never heard anyone talk like this before.

“The rest of it can take some getting used to. I can take pretty much any size now but in the beginning, well I nearly vomited on someone.”

Sansa eyes went wide. Jon was pretty big. What if she couldn’t do it and she vomited on him???

Ressa patted her arm “Don’t worry m’lady. You just need to practice is all. Take a deep breath because once it is all the way in you won’t be able to breathe. And just start sliding. Once you feel it hit the back of your throat, I have learnt if you give your head a little twist it will go right on down”

Sansa watched in amazement as Ressa pushed the entire length of her squash inside her mouth and pulled it back out again.

“Your turn” she said inclining her head towards the smaller squash on the table

Sansa picked it up and brought it to her lips licking it slightly before dropping it back to the table “I can’t do it. I feel stupid!” she cried

Ressa got up and picked the vegetable up “Don’t think of it as a squash m’lady. Close your eyes and imagine it is your husband to be”

Sansa looked up happy with her assumption. _Alright_ , she thought, _I can do this_

“Here I will help” Ressa said handing her the squash “There now hold it firmly. They like that” She wrapped Sansa’s hands around it and then put her own hand around them both. “Now close your eyes and imagine your Lord Husband is standing right in front of you. He wants you to please him. He is hard and hurting for you”

Sansa closed her eyes and imagined Jon in front of her, naked, aching with need. She brought him to her snaking her tongue along the tip of him

“Mmmmm yes that’s it. Very good” Ressa encouraged

But Sansa heard Jon’s voice. Pushing him up she flattened her tongue and ran it along his shaft underneath and back up again. Then opening her mouth she slid him inside

“Good good now suck gently”

Sansa sucked at him experimenting swirling her tongue along his hard shaft. He moved in and out of her mouth in a steady rhythm

“Now, see how much you can take”

She felt him being pushed further into her throat and she immediately gagged pulling him back out again.

“That’s alright, try again”

Eyes watering a bit, Sansa pushed him back in until she felt her reflex begin and then pulled back out several more times before opening her eyes to see the girl standing in front of her.

“You did very good m’lady” Ressa said “You keep practicing like that and you will be an expert when your wedding night comes. Just remember when he starts to cum push him in as far as you can if you don’t want to taste it”

“What does it taste like?” Sansa asked

“Hmmm it’s kinda different for each man really. Not that bad” she smiled

“Thank you Ressa” she handed her a silver stag “Now please not a word to anyone”

“Of course m’lady. Are you sure I can’t teach you anything else?” she said toying with the squash

Sansa’s eyes went wide with the implication “No thank you. That is all I needed” and ushered the girl out the door.

 

Sansa practiced on her own for several more days as she tried to put together a plan to get Jon alone. But everything unraveled when twenty five men from the Night’s Watch rode through Winterfell’s gates early one morning.

Jon greeted his old friend Edd with a hug “It’s good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances. Where are the others?”

Edd’s shook his head “Everyone else headed South. They said they had no interest in freezing their asses off in Winterfell waiting for the Walkers to show up”

Jon sighed. He wasn’t sure he could blame them “Come my friend” he said clapping Edd on the back “Let’s get you all fed and rested. Then you can tell me what’s been happening north of the Wall.”

Jon and the other Night’s Watch men spent the rest of the day and evening locked in the great hall even having their dinner served in there as well.

Sansa was walking down the hall and rounding the corner nearly ran straight into Robett Glover.

“My Lady!” he said in surprise “Please forgive me for coming to find you. It seems your receiving hall has become a war room”

Her heart was beating in her chest. This man would be her husband in 2 short weeks! But she refused to show any fear or weakness.

“What is it I can do for you Lord Glover” she said with a steady gaze

He cleared his throat slightly “Well I have been summoned by your brother to weigh in on these matters concerning the Night’s Watch but I sought you out to give you a gift” he finished holding out a small package for her

She looked down at it for a moment before taking it from his hands “A gift?” she asked carefully unwrapping it to reveal a beautiful sapphire necklace

“It was my mother’s” he explained “I had hoped you might wear it on our wedding day?”

She noted it was a request and not an order.

“My lady” he said reaching for her but then pulling back as she stiffened “I want you to know that you will never come to harm by my hand or my action. I intend to be an honorable and faithful husband”

“Thank you, Lord Glover for your words and for the gift. I will be honored to wear it” she said dutifully.

He bowed his head to her and turned to leave. _That_ _went well ,_ he thought. She agreed to wear the necklace at least. He had no desire for a cold wife. He intended to work at gaining her trust and hoped eventually her affections.

 

Jon looked up when the doors opened and Edd did not miss the way his jaw clenched at the sight of the man walking in.

“Lord Stark” Robett Glover greeted him removing his gloves and signaling for a drink.

“Lord Glover” Jon said barely holding contempt from his voice “Edd this is Robett of House Glover”

 “And your future brother in law. Don’t forget” Glover chided as he shook Edd’s hand

Jon’s nostrils flair as he turned his attention back to the maps on the table without comment. Davos looked to the floor in embarrassment.

 “If we only knew how close they were to the Wall. Will they scale it? Will they go through it? I just don’t know what they’re capable of” Jon said in frustration.

“Well maybe…” Edd began pointing at the map but was interrupted by Glover clearing his throat

“Pardon the interruption but I do have some news for you Stark. From the South”

Jon looked up his eyebrows raised

“I have a cousin in King’s Landing who sent me a raven yesterday. It seems Tywin Lannister is dead as is the King. And Cersei Lannister sits the throne”

“Cersei?” Jon asked “By what authority”

“By the authority that she has a shit load of wildfire apparently” Glover answered

Jon’s brow furrowed as he considered this new information

 “Jon” Davos spoke up “When I was at Dragonstone. The Red woman brought a boy. Gendry was his name. She and Stannis were going to use him for blood magic. Said he had a King’s blood. Stannis was very upset at the site of him. Looked him over really well. They were going to burn him so I put him in a boat in the harbor and helped him get away. I think he was Robert Baratheon’s bastard.”

Jon thought on this rubbing his beard “But we don’t know where he is now or if he is alive”

Davos shook his head “But there IS another heir. If he could be found he would be a helluva lot more sympathetic than Cersei Lannister”

“So many missing” Jon said quietly. He thought of Sam and his brother Bran, Sansa’s Lady Brienne, even the Imp. Where were they all now? “Maybe we can convince this queen of what is coming. Try to get her help” he looked up at Davos “Would you be willing to go to King’s Landing for me?”

“Aye” Davos answered “I will go and try to convince her” _and track down_ _Melisandre in the process_ he thought.

Glover laughed “Too bad you can’t bring one of your White Walkers with you! She would have to listen then wouldn’t she” he brought his goblet to his lips but stopped short at the look on Jon and Edd’s faces.

 

“Are you mad!!” Sansa yelled as she stormed into Jon’s chamber without knocking.

“Sansa” he jumped up and went to shut the door looking in the hallway first to make sure it was empty “Look it’s just a backup plan. Davos may be able to convince this Queen but if not, we must have proof”

“Why do YOU have to be the one to do it? You know there must always be a Stark in Winterfell Jon”

“Your still here” he answered

“I won’t be a Stark for long Jon!” She shouted “I’m marrying Robett Glover in less than a moon's time! Or have you forgotten!”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten Sansa! But this is bigger than us!”

She sat down in a chair her head in her hands

“I won’t take him” she heard Jon say quietly

She looked up “what?”

“Glover” he answered “He has asked to go with me but I won’t take him. I won’t leave you completely alone if I don’t make it back”

“Oh Jon” she sobbed rushing to him and throwing her arms around him “Please, please don’t do this! I’ll die without you”

He held her and stroked her hair “Let’s just hope Davos can do the job and I won’t have to go” he soothed. He didn’t want to tell her that he was likely going either way.

She pulled back to look at him with a tear stained face realizing they were finally alone again “Will you bar the door?” she asked “I have something I wanted to show you”

He looked at her puzzled but did as she requested. When he walked back to her she took him by the hand and led him to the bed. She sat on the edge and pulled him in front of her and began to unlace his breeches looking up at him.

“Sansa, what…” he began but was cut short by her bringing his hardening manhood to her mouth. He looked down at her in complete surprise as she licked the tip of his cock swirling her tongue around him

“God's Sansa!” he cried out reaching out to steady himself on her shoulders

Encouraged she pushed him up against his belly and ran her tongue down his length flicking her tongue back and forth along his length

“Ahhhh” he cried when she continued down to the rough skin and licked his sensitive balls

Raising her head back up she took a deep breath and gripping him firmly she began to slide him into her waiting mouth.

Jon moaned loudly and wound his fingers in her hair. He couldn’t believe she was doing this. He had only been sucked off once in his life. By the red headed whore Ros when he and Theon had snuck off to the brothel when they were young.

She continued taking his length in. He was softer and not as rigid as her practice tool and she found it easier getting him down her throat. She pulled back and then pushed him back in.

His balance faltered “Oh  Sansa I can’t, I’m gonna fall!” he cried out

She stood up changed places with him. He half fell and half sat on the bed while she knelt before him. She started over licking him all over again before sliding him back into her throat. She found a good rhythm gripping the last part of him she couldn’t fit with her hand.

He alternated between raising his head to watch her and laying it back groaning in complete ecstasy. He had handfuls of her hair in his grip but a long tendril fell free and brushed against his thigh as she moved. Oh he couldn’t believe how amazing this was.

“Sansa oh gods oh oh honey, oh I’m going to..oh are you sure” he gasped as he tried to warn her of his impending release. His hips began to pump slightly against her and his grip on her hair tightened. He let out a tortured sound between a cry and a growl.

She remembered what Ressa said about pushing him all the way in but she wanted it. She wanted to taste him. She let him fill her mouth swallowing as fast as she could

“Ahhhh…..ahhhh…..ahhhhhhhh” he moaned his body curling up towards her

She sucked and swallowed until she felt him release her hair and fall back onto the bed panting and moaning. She climbed up and lay beside him watching his chest rise and fall. His eyes were closed, mouth open. A curl of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. She reached over and smoothed the curl away.

He opened his eyes to look at her “Oh Sansa” he whispered reaching for her and pulling her to him. He kissed her tasting himself on her tongue. He didn’t know how she knew how to do that and he didn’t care he just wanted to make her feel as good. He worked his hand under her skirt and slid a finger inside her.

She moaned and arched her back. He worked his finger back and forth more than in and out and held her mouth to his while she mewled and whimpered against his lips to keep her quiet. He slipped his thumb along her slick bud in slow circles.  Her body began to shake, her hips thrusting against his hand “Mmmmm mmmm MMMMMMM” she moaned against his mouth as her orgasm washed over her like crashing waves.

She took a big gulp of air when he finally released her and lay back trembling. _Oh it had been perfect. Better than perfect!_ She thought.

They both sat up quickly hearing voices outside the door but whoever it was continued on. Sansa got up and smoothed her dress while Jon once again laced  up, laughing to himself about what a habit that had become lately.

“I should go” she said reaching for his hand “Please don’t go North Jon. I don’t care if Robett goes but please YOU stay here”

“Sansa” he answered quietly “If I don’t prove to the people in the South what is coming for them, for all of us, then nobody stands a chance. Tormund, Edd and I have been that far North of the Wall. We saw HIM. The Night’s King. Believe me I have no desire to do it again but I have to”

“What if you don’t come back” she said quietly her head down

He lifted her chin with his fingers “Then you go south. Take Arya and leave this place and keep going as far south as south goes”

 _As far south as south goes…._ the words rang in her ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa carries a secret with her to the alter and Jon must face life without her and going back to the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a break from this fic for awhile to work on other projects

She thought at first it was nerves over Jon heading North and her impending marriage but the week of her wedding Sansa could no longer deny her queasy stomach. She begun being quietly sick in her chamber pot each morning and sneaking out to the pig pens to dispose of the mess so no one would know. For the first time she was glad her wedding was coming soon.

With neither she nor Robett having a mother the bulk of the planning fell to her. She refused to marry in the Godswood and also chose to have the ceremony in her new house hall instead of at Winterfell.  

Sansa was busying herself with the finishing touches to her veil when Arya came into her chamber. Arya wasn’t interested in helping either and spent her days trying to talk Jon into taking her North. He continued to refuse reminding her that she was the only Stark left.  

Noticing her sister’s paleness she said ”You look dreadful”

Sansa smirked “Thanks” she said flatly.

Arya sat on Sansa’s bed and sighed “Jon won’t take me North”

“Of course he won’t” Sansa answered still bent over her stitching “Why in the world do you want to go anyway?”

“I want to see the Wall” Arya answered. She knew it sounded lame. Truth was she didn’t want to be left behind. She didn’t want to leave Jon’s side again. Sansa was leaving in a couple of days and Jon was all the family she had left. She would rather fight and die by his side than sit around waiting to know if he would return.

Sansa scoffed and looked up at her sister “Well if they don’t succeed then the whole world will look like the Wall”

“What _if_   they don’t’ succeed” Arya said quietly

“Then Jon said we are to head south and keep going until we can’t go anymore. They might never make it that far. It’s the only chance we have” her hand went subconsciously to her abdomen. Just then her stomach roiled and she rushed to the pot dry heaving.

“You ARE sick” Arya stated “Should I get the maester?”

“No!” Sansa said panic in her voice “I’m alright, I just haven’t eaten anything. Would you go to the kitchen and get me some toasted bread”

Arya turned to the door but Sansa stopped her with her hand her arm “Arya please don’t tell anyone about this. It’s just nerves and I don‘t want Jon or anyone else worrying about me especially right now”

Ayra nodded and headed to the kitchen. She returned a while later with toasted bread and red plum jam to find Sansa asleep on her bed. She set the tray on the table and quietly left.

When Sansa awoke she chewed carefully on the bread but avoided the jam. It looked too much like congealing blood and her thoughts couldn’t help but turn to Jon.

 

Jon spent the week away from Winterfell as much as possible riding until dark, taking his supper in his chamber and drinking himself to sleep every night. But nothing he did could get rid of the fact that each morning he woke knowing Sansa was one day closer to marrying another and one day closer to being in another’s bed.

He felt sick every time he thought about it. The thought of her doing this as a wifely duty was bad but lately he began to entertain another idea. He envisioned her writhing and crying out in pleasure on top of her new husband and no matter how it made him feel it became his constant torture ritual. He lay in his bed at night curled into a ball his chest a blaze of fire, jaws clenched trying desperately to hold himself together.

And here he sat tonight in the Great Hall while all the men drank and celebrated Robett Glover’s last night as a single man. 

Jon was so drunk he swayed in his seat looking bleary eyed to the front of the hall where the man of honor sat. He had seen him wave away attempts to refill his cup as well as the attentions of the various whores making their way around the room. HE was sober and in control of himself.

Glover had insisted on coming North. Nothing Jon said would dissuade him. When he talked of duty and bringing their houses together for greater strength Jon knew he was talking about Sansa. Talking of the heirs they would produce. Talking of a future Jon himself would never have.

Edd and Tormund sat watching their friend but only Tormund knew why he was in such turmoil. He felt Jon had seen more heartbreak in his life than any man deserved to. Still there was nothing to be done about it but keep an eye on him make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. He would soon find that his task was easier said than done.

Jon rose from his chair unsteadily. He stood facing the front of the hall fists clenching at his sides. Tormund rose as well ready to stop him if he moved forward but instead he turned clumsily and walked out lurching like a man on a ship.

Both Edd and Tormund found him in the courtyard leaned over retching loudly into the snow.  He sat up staggering and turned to see them

“Leave me alone” he warned. Edd reached for his arm and Jon jerked away turning on him eyes blazing in anger. Edd held up his hands in surrender.“Good luck” he said to Tormund before disappearing back into the hall doors shaking his head.

Jon started to walk away “Where are you going?” Tormund asked

“Fuck you Tormund” Jon answered without slowing

Tormund let out a loud belly laugh “Ha! Better men than you have tried Snow” he moved in front of Jon to stop him “This won’t do anybody any good. You have to let her go”

“No!” Jon shouted “Tomorrow she will be lost to me forever! And then I am going North to die”

“What makes you think you are going to die? What makes you think you CAN die?” Tormund asked him

This seemed to reach him and he stood blinking contemplating this for a moment. Still he pushed past and continued to the stables. He was saddling his horse when Tormund entered “You going to break your fucking neck”

Jon stopped to look at him and picked up another saddle and tossed it at the wildings feet “I’m a better rider than you” he said.

Soon the two men rode out of Winterfell’s gates in the dark.

 

Sansa lay in her new chambers staring at the ceiling. She had the window open and immediately heard the commotion outside and her name being shouted. Was that Jon? She jumped up and dressed as quickly as possible and ran  downstairs.

The ride had done little to sober Jon despite the cold air. When they reached the gates the guards refused to let him in no matter how many times he told them who he was. He had finally resorted to screaming for Sansa over the wall.

When she arrived at the gate the guards turned to her “M’Lady your brother is at the outer gate with a Wildling. We didn’t know if we should let him in with Lord Glover gone. He appears to be very drunk”

Sansa sighed “Yes please let him in”

“Alright!” the guard yelled “Open the gate!”

The chains rattled loudly as the gate was raised and Jon and Tormund rode through. Jon looked angry enough to spit fire as he glared at the guards but his face softened when he saw her standing there. He slid off his horse nearly falling into the dirt.  She clumsily caught him

“Oh, gods Jon” she turned to Tormund and hissed “Why did you bring him here??”

“Didn’t bring him. Just followed him” he answered.

Tormund helped her get him over to the closest building, the armory, and waited outside with the horses.

She led him to a bench set along the wall and sat him down taking his face in her hands to look at her  “What in the world made you think this was a good idea”

His face crumpled in her hands and he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her shoulder. She couldn’t make out his muffled words but he gripped her tight his shoulders heaving.

“Oh Jon” she whispered tears spilling down her cheeks. She held him and rocked him until he finally raised his tear stained face to hers.

“I’m sorry Sansa” he sniffed. “I just can’t believe it’s over. I’ve lost you forever”

“You haven’t lost me Jon. I will always love you no matter what” she answered stroking his face

“But after tomorrow you will be his. Name and body” he said as his hands began to roam across her back and waist and he nuzzled against her neck

She moaned “We can’t. Not here” still her hands ran through his hair

“Please Sansa, please” he begged kissing her neck

She couldn’t resist him and quickly stood while he opened his pants. Raising her skirts and stepping around his legs she lowered herself onto his lap. He pressed his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They never took their eyes off each other as they slowly moved in unison.

She curled her fingers in his hair, her breathe blowing into his face each time their bodies met.

Oh it was good. So so very good. He moved slowly wanting to draw it out and remember everything about this moment. The look on her face, the feel of her hair as it brushed against his cheek, the smell of her arousal. He would memorize every detail and carry it with him always.

“Ohhh Jon, oh my Jon” she whispered. She ground against him harder angling her hips trying to push him deeper inside her. She wanted to meld to him to become one in this moment.

Their breath came faster both of them trembling as they reached their silent peaks together. They stayed that way for several minutes afterward holding each other tightly not wanting it to end.

Still the time came and they parted situating their clothing in silence. He seemed resolved as he kissed her for the last time as her lover and stepped out into the cold night air.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he said to her as he mounted his horse and he and Tormund rode off into the night.

 

The wedding was a somber affair.  A lot of the men in this room would be leaving soon for the Wall. Their women clung to them on this day. Perhaps remembering their own nuptials or dreaming of ones that may never come now.

Jon was numb. He felt like he was living in a nightmare. There was no fire in his chest just coldness. He took his place at the hall doors with Sansa on his arm ignoring its warmth and began to walk in time to the music.

Glover stood in his finery at the altar his eyes glowing at the sight of her. She wore his mother’s necklace, a delicate veil on her head and her hair done up in intricate braids. His chest swelled at the sight of her. She was beautiful and she was his.

Each step felt like an eternity. She gripped Jon’s arm tightly. He hadn’t spoken to her at all and his eyes were far away. Her heart was breaking knowing how much this hurt him. She wanted to take him by the hand and turn and run. Just keep running forever. But instead she set her jaw and continued walking forward. To her, the music being played was like a dirge. Her only light in all of this, in the entire world was the life she carried inside her. As Jon handed her over to her new husband and Lord she held onto the idea that no matter what she would always have a piece of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sends Davos to King's Landing to ask Cersei for help against the WW invasion but when the ravens come flying in with tales of something big happening in the Capital, he fears for his friend's late return. Meanwhile Sansa tells Jon the truth of her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting back to this fic after a 3 month hiatus. Hopefully the chapters won't be too long in coming. Thank you for reading!!

 

The sky, visible through the open window, was beginning to lighten as Sansa lay in her marriage bed with her new husband snoring beside her. She lay on her back, the covers pulled up to her chin. It had not been so bad really. Robett Glover had been gentle and kind but he was inexperienced and she was able to get it over with rather quickly. She need only keep it up for another moon she calculated before she could announce her pregnancy. Then, as was custom, her husband would move out of her chambers and into his own until the babe was weaned.

Jon lay asleep still dressed in his wedding finery. He had not stayed for the wedding feast in the Great Hall of House Glover but rode for Winterfell as soon as the ceremony was over. He spent the evening alone roaming the halls, carrying a wine skin and walking with ghosts. He made his way to Sansa’s door. It was where he had been going all along he just didn’t realize it until now. Staring at the door with bleary eyes he pushed it open and entered. Her chamber was bare. He made his way to the double chair by the cold fire place remembering another time. The first time he had touched her. How sweet it had been. He smiled and lifted the wine skin to his lips sloshing wine down the front of his doublet but he was oblivious. He was lost in memory now. It was all he had left of her. At some point he managed to stumble to her bed before passing out.

As the sun crested the horizon, Ser Davos left the gates of Winterfell with a spare horse in tow on his way to King’s Landing. He was to treat with the current Queen, warning her of the impending White Walker invasion and ask for help for the North. He had little hope that this would be successful but either way he had another task in mind. In his pocket he carried the charred stag he had made the Princess Shireen. He _would_ find The Red Woman and make her pay.

 

Nearly two moons had passed when the ravens from the south began to arrive. The reports were confusing at first. Aegon Targaryen had come back to life and set the city ablaze with wildfire. That Balerion Vhagar and Meraxes were once again flying over burning as they went. That all the Lannisters were dead and no one sat the Iron Throne. Jon was hesitant to go North and leave Winterfell unprotected until he knew for sure what was happening in the South. Day after day he waited and hoped for Davos’ return.

Jon sat at his desk in his chambers pouring over the scrolls the ravens had brought over the past week. None seem to come from King’s Landing itself but the outskirts and outlying villages. Most were wild unimaginable tales but each seem to have the same theme – fighting in King’s Landing and fire. His thoughts were cut short by a knock on his door

“Yes” he called

The door opened and a servant entered ‘My pardons Lord Stark but the Lord and Lady Glover are here to see you”

Jon’s looked up quickly “The Lady Glover?” he said a bit too eagerly

“Well, Lord Glover is waiting in the Great Hall for you. The Lady Sansa has gone to the Godswood” the man said

Jon’s heart beat with anticipation. The Godswood. “Yes thank you. Please tell Lord Glover I will meet with him shortly”

“As you wish” the man said and closed the door behind him

Jon jumped up and listened at the door for the man’s footsteps to die away before opening it and heading in the opposite direction.

He found her kneeling at the heart tree. She was dressed in a heavy blue wool long coat with a white fur trim. Her hair cascaded down her back. She turned when she heard footsteps and her face broke out into a smile when she saw him “Jon”

He stood for a moment hesitant on whether he should go to her or not but she came to him

“We don’t have much time. Robett is waiting for me in the Hall” he told her

“I know. I was hoping you would understand the message and come here first” she said “I wanted to be the one to break the news to you” She took his hand and slipped it inside her coat to her slightly protruding belly. He pulled back as if he had been burned.

“So soon” he said with a frown turning to walk away

She grabbed his arm to stop him “No, Jon. Before. He is yours. Or she.”

He looked at her and an entire range of emotions crossed his face in a manner of seconds. Disbelief, realization, joy and finally fear.

“And what did you tell your Lord Husband?” he asked. Was he about to go to the Great Hall and fight for his life?

“Nothing” she answered “He believes I carry his heir and I don’t intend to change that. I just wanted to tell you before he did”

He nodded “Good. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised as many times as we….” He cut his words short blushing.

She cupped his cheek in her hand with a smile and he nuzzled his face into it closing his eyes for a moment. Before he knew what he was doing she was in his arms their mouths crashing together. He moaned as they kissed but abruptly broke away pressing his forehead against hers his hand on the back of her neck

“I have to go. He is waiting for me” he panted

She nodded her head against his and let her hands drop so he could walk away.

 

Robett Glover was sitting at the long table having a goblet of wine when Jon entered

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting Lord Glover. I was rereading the scrolls that have arrived from King's Landing”

Glover took a sip of his wine and set the goblet down “Yes so many ravens. Like pieces of a puzzle”

Jon set at his place behind the table and poured himself wine “But what is the picture? Any word from your cousin in King’s Landing?” Jon asked

Glover shook his head “No. It seems nothing or no one is making it out of the city alive. You have heard nothing from your man either I take it”

Jon shook his head sadly 

“How much longer will we wait to go North?” Glover asked “I should like to return before my son is born” he finished looking at Jon with a proud grin

Jon did his best to feign surprise “Oh? Congratulations to you…and my sister” he hoped he sounded convincing. He was not good at lying. Still hearing this man say _my son_ constricted his heart. He had fathered a bastard after all but hopefully no one would ever know it.

 “I can’t risk leaving Winterfell vulnerable again while things are so out of control. I will wait a bit longer and hope Davos returns with some news. We can’t bring a wight South if we don’t even know who we are bringing it to” Jon proclaimed

Arya came into the room and hopped up on the table swinging her legs “What are we talking about?” she asked

“Well” Robett answered “I was just telling your brother the news. You are going to be an aunt”

Her eyes lit up “Really? If it’s a girl will you name her after me?” she teased

Glover laughed “If it was a girl I had hoped to name her after my departed mother but I will think on it” he teased her back

Jon concentrated on the table. It didn’t help him that Arya liked their new brother in law. He knew her to be an excellent judge of character and very wary of people she didn’t know. If there was something innate to dislike about him she have would seen it.  

Just then a guard appeared in the doorway “Lord Stark” he called.

Jon looked up “Yes what it is?’ he asked slight concern in his voice. Had something happened to Sansa in the Godswood? He should not have left her there.

“I have a farmer outside m’Lord. He says his wagon broke down on the King’s Road not far from here. Says he was transporting Ser Davos” the guard said 

Jon felt elation and alarm at the same time. He and Glover exchanged a glance as the old man came shuffling in. He was stooped and bald wearing brown roughspun clothing. It took him a long time to make his way to the front.

 “Welcome to Winterfell. I am Lord Stark. And you are?” Jon said when the old man had finally made it to the table

“Ah yes” the old man answered in a high quivering voice “I know who you are Lord Stark. I am Angus if it please. Nothing special just a turnip farmer but I have been providing turnips to Winterfell for near most of my life. My grandfather you see he started my family farm, ohh I would say about the time of…..”

“My guard said you had some news for me?” Jon interrupted impatiently

 “Ah yes yes. I was bringing my wagon you see and I came across these two men on the side of the road. Their horse dying. Twas the older man who was injured in the leg. Bad enough he couldn’t walk. Told me he was Ser Davos Seaworth . Hard name to forget that one" the farmer cackled "Said he was trying to get back to Winterfell. Me and the other boy loaded him in my wagon but it broke an axle on the way. He told me to go to Winterfell and fetch help said to come to you directly and give you this as proof m’Lord” The old farmer pulled a half burnt wooden stag out of the folds of his shirt and handed it to Lord Glover who was closer.

 Jon took the toy and knew the old man was telling the truth “This other boy with him” Jon asked “Who is he?”

The old man closed his eyes “Young lad, strapping. Seems he was injured too only not so bad you see. Said his name was“ the farmer squeezed his eyes shut harder “Gendry. Yes Gendry that was it”

Arya immediately jumped up “Gendry? Are you sure? Does he have black hair and blue eyes?”

“Yes yes I am sure” the farmer answered “Gendry, Liked to be called The Bull. I surmise it’s because he was so plain bull headed. Refusing to leave the other’s side no matter what”

Jon was puzzled over the look on his sister’s face “Thank you sir. We will ride back to your wagon with you and bring along someone who can fix it”

“You are most kind” the old man said as he shuffled away letting the guard lead him out

When he was gone Jon turned to Arya “You know this Gendry person?”

She seemed to be deep in thought and said absently “I don’t know. I knew a Gendry once a long time ago. But it can’t be him. I’m sure he is dead. The Red Woman took him” she walked out of the room without a backward glance.

“Well” Glover said “Shall we go get your man then?”

Jon started to protest but knew it would be safer if someone else came along besides himself, the farmer and the smith.

 

A while later they were mounted on their horses, the smith’s wagon loaded with tools and the old farmer. They had tied his mule to the back.

Sansa bid her husband be careful. Luckily for her Lord Glover was not a demonstrative man and simply gave her a smile and promise to do so

“Where is Arya?” Jon asked when she turned to him

“She is in her chamber. She has barred the door and won’t talk to me” Sansa answered

 “I think she is afraid” Jon said

“Of what?” Sansa asked

“Of hope” he answered gravely

When Lord Glover took the lead out of the gate Sansa dared rest a hand on Jon’s leg “Please be careful”

He gave her a warm smile “I always am” he said with a bit of sarcasm. They both knew that was the farthest from the truth.

She shook her head and stood back to watch as they rode out of the gate with the smith’s wagon rumbling behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Davos return, Jon learns the truth of what happened in King's Landing and Arya must face her fears and allow herself to love.

 

It was well past dark when they arrived back at Winterfell. Ser Davos had been loaded on the smith’s wagon. His leg was badly injured and he had cried out with each bump of the road. The boy called Gendry said the Maester in King’s Landing gave him a potion which kept his leg from corrupting and made it heal much faster than normal but Davos had thrown it away as soon as they were on the King’s Road. He said it was a dark, evil magic and wanted no part of it. He had seen what had become of the Mountain under that particular Maester’s care. Unnatural it was.

Now his leg was swollen and foul. Jon worried it could not be saved at this point. “Take Ser Davos to the Maester’s chamber” he told the guards.

“Jon” Davos said grimacing as he reached up to grab his arm “We must talk”

“Tomorrow. Tonight you need to rest and heal” Jon told him

“I may be DEAD by tomorrow” Davos told him urgently. His eyes were pleading

Jon relented and followed the guards who carried him off on a litter.

 

Davos was writhing on the table when Jon and Gendry entered as the Maester cut away the old bandages.  He had lit the brazier to boil wine and it was hot and close in the chamber. Gendry removed his outer shirt revealing a red and purple puckered scar that covered his entire left arm all the way to his shoulder and part way up his neck.

“My word!” the Maester exclaimed stepping closer “Is that a dragon burn?”

Gendry simply nodded embarrassed by the attention.

The Maester reached out to touch the scar and pulled back with an excited gasp “Hot” he said turning to Jon and Davos “Dragon burns continue to consume long after the fire is gone. I am surprised you are alive, young man” he declared

Annoyance crossed Gendry’s face “Maybe I’m not. Maybe I am in the Seven Hells”

Jon grinned at his tone

The Maester blustered “Well now no need to be insulted. I am just a curious mind and this is most curious indeed” he turned his attention back to Davos.

“Not so curious” Davos countered “He was touched by the Red Woman’s magic. As you were Jon”

Jon scowled “Does your scar burn” he asked Gendry “Like fire?”

“No” he answered shaking his head.”It is always hot to the touch but doesn’t pain me at all”

Jon subconsciously rubbed his chest and turned back to Davos “Dragonfire? So the reports of dragons were true then?” Jon asked

“Aye, that is why I needed to talk to you tonight. Daenerys Targaryen lay siege to King’s Landing and reclaimed her birthright. She had a Dothraki hoard and Unsullied Army with her and 3 fully grown dragons.” Davos explained

“And the Lannisters?” Jon asked

“Fled or dead. Nobody knows for sure about Cersei and The Kingslayer but Tyrion came with the Queen and sits as her Hand”

Jon smiled. He had grown fond of the Imp in the time they spent together and was glad to hear he was alive and well.

“Here” Davos groaned in pain as he retrieved a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Jon. It held the seal of house Targaryen “A royal decree. Daenerys won’t leave King’s Landing so soon after taking it but she has ordered you to bring her proof of this dead army. If you can then she will help us. I can’t imagine anything better against The Others then Dragons”

Jon glanced at Gendry’s arm

“Oh and something else” He handed him another smaller scroll “You have been officially legitimized by our new Queen and proclaimed warden of the North in full”

Jon held  both scrolls. It was all the news he had been waiting for but he still felt uneasy.

The Maester made his way over with the boiling wine “Uh My Lord you and the boy may want to leave now”

Jon and Gendry made their way out the door just as they heard Davos scream

Jon turned to him “Thank you for helping him make it back. My sister spoke of you"

“So Arya _is_ here at Winterfell?” he asked a hopeful look on his face

Jon nodded “Sleeping now but you can see her tomorrow. You can stay in my brother Bran’s chamber”

“Oh no, I don’t want to take someone else’s chamber” Gendry said “The barn will do me fine”

“I’ll not here of it and he has no need of it” Jon told him sadly “Just make sure you _stay_ there” he told him with a meaningful look and a gleam in his eye

Gendry blushed and laughed “You don’t have to worry there. I’ve seen her use that sword of hers! I have no desire to go sneaking around until I know I’m wanted”

Jon raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He saw the look on Arya’s face at the mention of this boy’s name and now he knew he felt the same for her.

 

Jon entered his chambers exhausted from the night’s events. He set the scrolls down on his desk toying with the smaller one. Lord Stark for sure and true he thought. When he turned to undress he saw it, a blue silk scarf lying on his bed. He crossed the room and took it in hand bringing it to his face inhaling. It smelled like her hair. Lord Glover had headed home from the King’s Road having been told Sansa was already there. She must have snuck in here and left it for him before leaving. She had left him a favor. He teared up at how sweet and innocent she could be even after all she had been through.

He lay the scarf down and continued to undress crawling into his cool sheets naked. Holding the scarf to his face he imagined she was here with him. He could almost feel her warm skin; hear her heavy breathing and soft moans. He trailed the silky material down his torso kicking the tented sheets away. With a groan he wrapped the scarf and his hand around his aching cock and began to slide both up and down slowly. He saw her in his mind’s eye bent over in the crypts, reaching and clawing for him and crying out his name. It didn’t take long for his speed and breathe to increase. His hips began to rise “Mmmm mmmm mmmm” he moaned looking down at himself before letting his head fall back again “Ohh ohhh ohh Oh SANSA!!” he cried pumping his hips in the air when he reached his climax. He brought himself down slowly slightly ashamed he had ruined the scarf but trembling in the aftermath of much needed release. He turned over and thought of her and of his child to be. He must succeed at this task set before him at all costs! His mind and heart were heavy when he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 Jon had ravens sent out the next morning asking for any able bodied man who wanted to go North to carry out the Queen’s decree. He would be leaving in 3 days time. Tormund recruited amongst the Free Folk as well though few were willing to go back north of the wall again.

Gendry broke his fast with Jon in hopes of seeing Arya but she did not come down from her chamber. Afterward, Jon went to find her.

He knocked on her door but received no answer. He could hear her moving around though.

“Arya, it’s Jon. Open the door now we need to talk”

He was just about to give up and turn away when the handle turned and the door swung open a bit. He entered to find her sitting on the bed looking at her hands in her lap. Jon pulled up a chair beside her

“You want to talk to me?” he asked “Or him?”

She looked up at him her eyes troubled

“Arya he came all the way from King’s Landing just to see you. He survived dragonfire and everything” Jon told her with a grin “Tell me about him”

She couldn’t help the smile that formed when she heard Jon’s words but it faded as she began her story “After Father was killed, Yoren the Night's Watch man who had come to King’s Landing for brothers, cut my hair and made me pretend to be a boy named Arry. He took me with him and was going to leave me at Winterfell on the way to the Wall. He took Gendry too on account he was Robert Bartheon’s bastard and Joffrey was killing all the bastards. Even the babies. But the Gold Cloaks caught up with us and killed Yoren and took us hostage to Harrenhal. We escaped. Me, Gendry and our friend Hot Pie only to be captured by the Brotherhood without banners. Gendry decided to stay with them and smith for them. He is good smith. You should have seen the Bull’s Head helmet he made for himself. He said he finally found a place he felt like he belonged. But it didn’t matter because the Red Woman came and took him away. And now he is here and you are about to take him away” She got up and paced the room “Why should I see him or talk to him now? Everyone I love dies”

Jon’s started to point out that he was still here but decided that was a bad example. His heart ached for his little sister “Yes he is going North with us but I am not making him Arya. He chose it. And I will tell you something. In my experience, men going off to battle try harder when they have something to fight for and someone to come back to”

“Oh yeah?” she said “And who are _you_ fighting for Jon?”

He thought of the feel of Sansa’s belly, my child, I am fighting for the future of my child but simply said “The North, and Winterfell”

Had she not been so preoccupied with her own thoughts Arya would have seen right through that lie and possibly pressed him further. But instead she walked to the door “Ok, I’ll go and talk to him”

 

She found him in the armory banging out a metal breastplate. He was shirtless and his trousers hung low on his hips. The sight of his hip line caused feelings in her she had never experienced before. She frowned at herself and considered walking away when he saw her. A grin filled his face as he set the piece of armor down and walked towards her bowing low “M’Lady” he said with an amused look

It was that twinkle in his eye, the way the corners creased when he grinned at her that did it.”Shut up” she said and launched herself at him throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

He dropped the hammer he had been holding as she took him by surprise and staggered to remain upright before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off of the ground.

When he sat her back on her feet she felt the heat from his burn “Is that the dragon burn?” she asked “How did you end up in King’s Landing again anyway?”

“The Red Woman took me to Dragonstone” he answered “She performed some red magic on me. Said my King’s blood was going to help Stannis win the Iron Throne. It was Ser Davos who set me free. They were going to burn me he said. He put me in a boat in the harbor and off I went. I don’t know how many days I was out there but a ship picked me up and it was going to King’s Landing. Believe me I didn’t want to be back there but I didn’t have much say in the matter”

She looked at him a moment chewing her lip deciding if she should say what she came to say. His blue eyes were very distracting so she looked down at her shoes "Jon says a man fights harder when he has something to fight for. I want...I want you to fight for me” she finally managed to say

He leaned down to catch her eye “What do you think I have been doing all this time?  I have cared for you since the King’s Road and knew by the time I joined the Brotherhood that I loved you”

She looked up at him in wonder ““But now you are going North. Jon says I can’t go that I have to be the Stark in Winterfell”

“I agree” Gendry told her stepping forward “But maybe when I get back you won’t have to be a Stark anymore. Maybe you could be a Baratheon”

“Baratheon?” Arya questioned

Gendry blushed “Yeah well Jon wasn’t the only one who got a little scroll from the Queen. Seeing as I am the last surviving Baratheon and I promised I wanted nothing to do with the Iron throne”

“Arya Baratheon” she repeated and then frowned “Oh god’s I am going to have the same name as Joffrey!!”

Gendry just laughed. She hadn’t even balked at the idea of what he was suggesting!

“Well you better come back then!” she said playfully punching his non burned arm “Or I may just have to steal one of those dragons and fly North to find you myself!”

“I’ld like to see you on a dragon” he said his voice falling lower

“Not if I am angry with you, you wouldn’t!” Arya warned

“Well then I hope you don’t get angry with me for doing this” he pulled her too him and pressed his lips to hers. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into her very first kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon prepares to journey North to capture a wight for the new Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have been so slow updating.

 

Jon made his way to Ser Davos' chamber. His mind was heavy and he hoped that his friend might have some answers for him. Davos was lying in bed his right leg, what was left of it, bandaged and propped up on cushions.

“How are you” Jon asked him with concern

Davos grimaced as he sat up “I will be alright. Not the first body part I've lost” he said with good humor wiggling his fingerless hand “But the question is how are you?”

Jon paced the room “I don't know. I am leading a group of men North tomorrow possibly to their deaths but if I don't do this then every person in Westeros will die” he sat down with a sigh “ Will I ever get to stop making these typses of decisions?” he turned to Davos

“I don't know” Davos answered truthfully

“Did you find her? Did you find the Red Woman” Jon asked

Davos eyed him “You knew I was going to look for her didn't you?”

“I suspected as much yes” Jon answered

“Aye I found her. She knew why I was there too. Said she was ready. She just wanted to look into her god's flames one more time” Davos said

“What did she see?” Jon asked him his face etched in tension

“Not much of it made any sense as you know. I'm not sure how much we should put into it Jon. You have enough on your mind. I will tell you one thing that may help you on your mission. She said tell Jon Snow that he has the fiery heart of the Lord of Light and nothing to fear for Ice cannot touch him. She said he will return with the dead but be given a new life that will change everything”

Jon breathed a bit easier. He was safe. But what about the others? Would his fiery heart protect them as well? “Please tell me what else she saw Davos” he asked

Davos sighed “She saw a wolf pup chewing on a mailed fist. She said the fist was strong but the wolf was stronger it just didnt know it yet. She said Jon Snow will have a single heir and that I would have a hundred grandchildren. Which seemed a bit backwards to me considering my sons are dead and you haven't began having em”

Jon nodded. More riddles still the truth lie within them. “Did you take your revenge?”

“No” he answered “I once saw that woman give birth to a shadow demon, I saw her raise you from the dead and none of that prepared me for what I saw when she was ready and she removed her amulet. She became an ancient crone. All her youth and beauty was a lie. I could have snapped her neck like a dry twig if I wanted to”

“Why didn't you?” Jon asked

“Because of you and because of that boy Gendry. I thought what if her magic dies with her? Would that boy burn up before my eyes? Would I return to Winterfell and find you a corpse again?” Davos said

“Thank you my friend” Jon said putting his hand on Davos arm “I know that must have been a difficult choice. I appreciate you thinking of me” He rose to leave "I'm going to the Godswood”

Jon had never been one to pray much but he felt he needed all the help he could ask for. He didn't know if it would come from the Old God's of his father or the God the Red Woman claimed lived inside him.

 

Sansa arrived at Winterfell by wagon in the afternoon. She told her husband she wished to stay there with her sister while and he and the other's went North. She felt safer at home and wouldn't get so lonely. She had just got her old chamber set up when there was a knock at her door

“Come in” she called

Arya came through the door shutting it behind her “Are you getting settled in?”

Sansa was happy to see her sister. She was very lonely for female companionship especially now “Yes I am. I missed being here really”

“I am glad you will be staying while everyone is gone. How is your belly feeling?'

Sansa stood up and ran a hand over her protruding stomach “Oh good. Not sick so much anymore but I do get tired really easily” She noticed Arya toying with various things around the room and glancing at her from the corner of her eye

“Is there something on your mind Arya?' she asked

Arya stopped and looked at her sister for a moment before plopping down on the bed “I need advice. Like sister advice. Well I guess it would really be mother advice but I can't imagine going to mother about this even if I could and Jon would be no help at all so.....” she stopped realizing she was rambling

Sansa sat down in the chair and faced her sister. She had seen Arya in the yard with the boy Davos brought back and had a good idea what this was about. “Is this about that boy? The one who came from King's Landing with Ser Davos?” she asked

Arya was relieved that Sansa seemed to know why she was there. Maybe this conversation wouldn't be so awkward after all.

“He said he wants to marry me when he gets back. He was a bastard of King's Robert's but he said the Queen legitimized him just like she did Jon so he is a true Baratheon now. I am not thrilled that I will have the same last name as that old King and of Joffrey but still it is a strong name isn't it?”

Sansa only nodded waiting for her sister to get to the point

“But he may not come back. And I don't believe in all that waiting for a husband stuff. I mean I want to go to him, tonight” she looked up to see if Sansa would be shocked as the old her would have been. If she was going to chastise her. But her sister was only smiling

“Well then I think you should. You are right. He may not come back. This may be your only chance to show him how you feel.” of course her thoughts were of Jon. She hadn't only come to Winterfell for Arya and safety. She didn't know how yet but she had to find a way to see him tonight.

Arya wanted to ask more questions but she didn't know how. Jon had told her about Ramsey and she wasn't sure if Sansa would have any first time advice. Still she had done it more than that given her current state. “Well, what is it like?”

Sansa thought a moment on how best to answer “If you love the person and they are good and kind and gentle it is wonderful Arya. Has he had any experience before do you know?” she thought briefly of her conversation with Margaery Tyrell concerning her upcoming wedding night to Tyrion. She had thought his experience would make a difference. But Jon had only been with one woman and he was very good so maybe that wasn't all that important

“I don't know” Arya shrugged

“Well i don't think it matters all that much. Do you love him Arya?” Sansa asked

She saw her sister's face soften in a way she had never seen before

“Yes I do” she answered

“Well I think that is all that really matters” Sansa said with a smile

 

Gendry had all the things laid out that he would need to begin the journey north the next morning. He was sitting by the fire sipping a mug of ale hoping to calm his nerves so he could sleep. He had a thousand things he should be thinking about but the only thing on his mind was Arya. He had never met anyone as fierce and as brave as she was. She had lost so much in her life and he was determined to make it back to her at all costs. Still that was not a guarantee.

A knock on his door roused him from his thoughts. He looked at the door with a frown. Who in the world could be knocking at this hour? Perhaps Jon needed to discuss more plans or some thing. He rose to answer it and was utterly shocked to find Arya standing there.

"Oh" he excalaimed awkwardly reaching for his shirt and slipping it on "Arya, um come in" he scratched at the back of his neck as she entered and was very aware of how messy his room was. He quickly cleared a chair and offered it to her but she bypassed it and moved by the fire. She picked up the mug and sniffed it then gave him a questioning look

"Do you have anymore of this?" she asked

He was still puzzled as to why she was here but jumped to grab another mug and fill it from the pitcher on the table. She took at and swallowed a bug gulp grimacing at the thickness and taste.She sat the mug down on and sat in one of the chairs by the fire.

"You are probably wondering why I am here" she told him

He sat in the chair opposite her "Well yeah a little but I am glad you are here I was...thinking about you" he admitted blushing a bit

She brightened "You were? Because I have been thinking about you too"

His face broke into a large grin at this. He had grown so handsome she thought despite the purplish red scar that crawled up his neck to extend a tendril just below his cheek. She was nervous but never being one to shy away from anything she plunged ahead

"I wanted to ask you something" she said

"Oh and what is that?" he answered intrigued by her nervousness

She took a breathe and looked him in the eye "Have you ever been with a woman?"

He sat back in his chair completely taken aback by her question. Why was she asking him this? She never seemed like a jealous type. Then it dawned on him why she was here in his chamber so late the night before he was to leave on a dangerous mission. His stomach did a flip and his mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Ummm, well yes once sort of" he stammered meeting her eyes for a moment. She looked at him expectantly and he realized she wanted to know more "It was the Red Woman. Stupid really just a ploy to gain my trust and catch me off guard"he looked at her afraid almost to ask the same. He hadn't exactly consented but he knew in her case that meant something very different "And you? All that it time on the road, no one ever hurt you or anything?"

"No" she shook her head "Never"

He breathed a sigh of relief "Arya that is amazing! I worried so much about you. I am not sure how much I protected you when we traveled together. It really seemed the other way around most of the time but once they took me away......." he trailed off not wanting to put words to his worst fears.

She smiled at him. That lovely half smile of her's. She looked at him then, her eyes wide and honest "I want it to be you. Now. Tonight"

His heart immediately began to pound in his chest and he could find no voice to answer so he simply nodded. She rose and crossed the room to bar the door.

 

Sansa knew Winterfell like the back of her own hand so navigating the dark corridors in the middle of the night was no problem for her at all. She had waited until her husband was fast asleep. Of course as he was leaving the next day on a mission he might not return from, he expected her attention and she felt under the circumstances that it might cause suspicion if she did not agree. It was not unpleasant and she found in her current state of pregnancy that arousal was easier. Still she took care of  him quickly and waited until she was sure it was safe before slipping out of their bed and making her way to Jon's chambers.

It took him a moment to rouse from sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked into the darkness sure something must have woken him. There. He heard it again. Someone was in the room. He started to rise and grab his sword leaned against the bed post when he felt her warm soft body slide next to him. He caught the scent of her hair and immediately wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not as his lips found hers. What was she doing here in his chamber, why was she not at home? Then as sleep fell away he remembered she was here because he and her husband were leaving tomorrow to go North. Her husband. Who was also here at Winterfell. He pushed her away and sat up quickly

"Sansa, what are you doing?" he asked. He couldn't see her face well in the dark room but he heard the hurt in her voice

"I...I had to see you Jon. Just in case. How could expect me not to come here?" she asked him tearfully

He rose naked to light a candle and sat down on the bed next to her. Of course she would have come to him. And if he did not make it back this would be the last time they would be together. Still he couldn't reconcile that with the fact that her husband was sleeping here in the castle and more so that she had likely just come from their chamber.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She turned her head searching for her lips but he moved away "Sansa, I just can't. I'm sorry but please” he said his voice choked “Please stay with me anyway”

She cupped his face in her hand tenderly “Oh my Jon” and pushed him back on the bed settling herself next to him. They stayed that way in each other's arms for awhile. Not talking just listening to each other's breathing. Finally growing uncomfortable in her position she shifted a bit lessening the pressure against her abdomen

“Are you alright” he asked concerned

“Yes” she replied “Would you like to feel?” she asked tentatively

He smiled at her and allowed her to put his hand against her growing belly. His heart ached at the feel of it. Knowing his child was in there. A child that might never know him as anything but Uncle. Then he remembered the prophecy that Davos had mentioned

“Sansa, Davos said the Red woman saw in her flames that I would have only one heir” he said scowling into the darkness

She turned her head to look at him “Well then we know we will have a son”

“But this child is not MY heir” he answered.

“I don't know what it could mean Jon. Perhaps you will father another son with someone else” she said

“No. There will be no one else Sansa”

“You can't know that” she answered a bit alarmed

“I can and I do know that. I don't want anyone else. Ever” he insisted

“Jon, you are the only male heir to Winterfell. If you have no sons then the Starks die out” she explained

He thought of the prophecy and the mailed fist being attacked by a wolf pup. Trying to make sense of it all gave him a headache. His thoughts were cut short when he felt her hand sliding up his thigh. Despite his earlier protests his manhood reacted immediately to her touch “Sansa” he warned

“Please Jon” she whispered against his neck “Let me. We dont have to do anything together if you dont' want but let me touch you”

He groaned as her hand wrapped around his growing member and began to stroke it firmly.

“Oh gods Sansa ohhhh” he moaned. He turned on his side and lifted her night dress slipping his hand between her legs and finding her slick and wanting. He stroked her slowly with his talented fingers, circling her sensitive bud with his thumb as he slid a finger inside. Her hips jerked against him and he felt more warm wetness flow from her. Her grip tightened on him. He began to speak. Not really even sure what all he was saying

  
“Yes, my sweet girl. That's it. Oh so so goooood” the last word came out in a long moan when he felt her start to clench around his fingers

“Ohhh Jon! Oh oh yes yesssss!” she cried

her orgasm came quickly and it was so different than before. It rippled through her in sweet, rhythmic waves not quite as strong as if the life inside her prevented it fully. She rode it out grinding her self against him momentarily forgetting her hand around him. Even after her pleasure had passed small clenching aftershocks went through her.

 She sat up renewing her efforts on his aching manhood. She used both hands now replacing one with the other on each downstroke keeping the rhythm and pressure at a constant

“AHHHH!!!” he cried out quickly reaching behind him for the blue silk scarf she had left him. He used it to catch the spurts of hot cum that erupted from him. When he finished he opened his eyes to find her looking at him her eyebrow arched and an amused look on her face

“Well I suppose that is one way to use my favor” she said with a smirk

He blushed deeply and put it behind him and then pulled her down into his arms. They held each other through the night and sometime before around dawn Sansa left him sleeping and made her way back to her own chamber.

 

The morning dawned grey with a light snow falling. Jon and his team assembled in the courtyard packing saddlebags while others loaded the wagon. Soon the loved ones wishing to say goodbye began to file out. Arya embraced Gendry and kissed him deeply. He pulled away looking at her so tenderly. Jon quickly looked away from them. His heart was filled with guilt. Sansa had said her goodbyes to Lord Glover inside not wanting a public display in front of Jon. He was mounted on his chestnut eager to be off. Jon threw his leg over his horse and pulled the reins to control the nervous mare.

Sansa memorized him in that moment. His hair was pulled back, soft tendrils brushing the back of his neck. His cheeks and lips were red from the cold. His cloak, the one she had made him, billowed out behind him in the wind. She held onto Arya her heart shattering that she could not go to him now. Could not embrace him and tell him she loved him and beg him to please, please come back to her. She choked back a sob as Jon called out the order to move out. Tears rolled silently down Arya's cheeks as she watched the group turn for the gate. 

Jon spurred his horse into a trot His chest suddenly a blaze of fire.

_If I look back I am lost_

The thought seemed to come into his mind from somewhere else. He could hear Sansa's sobs behind him as he lead the procession out of the gate and was lost in the white swirling snow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wight hunters return successful from their mission as Sansa gives birth to a healthy baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all so much for the interest you have shown in the story and for sticking with me on the long journey! I read once that writing is like walking down a long hallway turning lights on as you go. That is where I am with all of you behind me! Thank you!

 

 

_(heavy breathing)_

 Jon's vision swam in and out of focus. He swayed in his saddle. He had his gloved hand wrapped tightly in the reins to the point he had lost feeling in his fingers long ago. He feared he would fall off his horse otherwise. His caravan, what was left of them, trailed slowly behind their leader. He was covered in mud and dried blood. The front of his shirt was torn open. But the most significant change in Jon Snow were the two white streaks that ran along the sides of his hair standing out from the black.

  _Just a little further_ , he thought , _just keep going one step at a time and you will make it home_

 Ahead two moss covered stone markers came into view. Jon squinted not sure he was really seeing what he saw. But yes they were there! The markers that signaled the turn to Winterfell! As they rode through, he heard the sound of hoofs and looked up to see a rider approaching rapidly pulling another horse behind him.

 “Lord Stark!” he called as he reined up in front of him his face etched in worry “Where is the Lord Glover? Lady Sansa is giving birth and the Maester says it is early. I brought a fresh horse and am to bring him straight away”

 Jon began to unwind his hand from the reins “How did you know we were here?” he asked as he unsteadily dismounted

 “We received your raven two days ago and have had lookouts waiting” he stared at Jon confused as he made his way to the fresh horse “My Lord what are you doing? I am to bring Lord Glover”

 “Give me the reins” Jon growled

 The man quickly handed them over alarmed and Jon mounted spurring the fresh horse into a full gallop.

 

Sansa heard a commotion outside her door just as Jon came bursting through. He looked like he had walked through the Seven Hells but never had she seen a more wonderful sight!

“Jon!!” she cried from her bed as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks and she reached her arms out to him.

He took her in for a moment and then rushed to her wrapping her in a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair and noticed how damp it was. He pulled back to look at her

“Sansa are you alright? The sentry said. The baby?”

Just then he heard a squall from across the room. The Maester chuckled “yes yes little one. So strong for one born early. It must be that rich Glover blood in you” he murmured as he brought the wrapped newborn over

“Or the strong Stark blood” Sansa said as the he lay the babe in her arms. The Maester grunted in response, _these Starks and their pride_ , he thought.

She looked at her child and up at it's father. It was then she noticed the white streaks in his hair “God's Jon! What happened to you?” But he was not hearing her. His every sense was consumed with the sight of his child.

“Jon?” she asked again to get his attention “Did everyone make it? What about Gendry?” her sister weighed heavily on her mind and then almost as an after thought which should have filled her with guilt she finally asked “And Robett?”

 “I am here Sansa” they heard from the door and both turned to see him. He looked nearly as bad as Jon. He came striding in leaning over to kiss his wife fiercely on the forehead and look down expectantly at the baby in her arms

 “Robett I...am so glad you made it back” she said feeling so many mixed emotions. She glanced at Jon before handing the baby to her husband “Your son, Robett Eddard Glover. I should like to call him Robb”

 Glover was overcome with emotion and sat heavily in the chair by the bed cradling his son in his arms and gazing at him tenderly “Robb, I think it's just perfect. Although he doesn't have that red hair” he laughed at the shock of black that covered the babes head “So funny my father always said my brother and I were born bald as the old Maester"

The Maester looked over his shoulder with a scowl at Robett's words. Then turned and handed Sansa the tonic he had made "Here my dear, for the pain and help with expelling the...well" he looked uncomfortably at the two men 

"Thank you" Sansa replied and began to drink

"Hi there little Robb" Robett crooned to the baby in his arms"I am your father” 

 Jon felt as if the ground were giving way beneath him and reached to steady himself on the bed post. Sansa looked up at him in alarm

“Jon? Are you alright?” she asked panic in her voice

 Robett looked at him not with concern but a knowing that she could not comprehend.

 “I should go” Jon said quietly “I need to make sure that the wight is secured properly” he backed out the room as quickly as he could and closed the door behind him

 “The wight?” Sansa asked her husband “So you got one?”

 He nodded

 “Did you lose many men? What bout Gendry?” she asked anxiously

 Robett grinned “Oh yes he made it. In fact the rest of us wouldn't have if it weren't for him...and Jon. Apparently dragon burns kill White Walkers. Any wight that got close to Gendry burst into flames. One Walker managed to grab him and it melted right there on the spot. Still we were surrounded. We fought but there were too many. Some of our men are now part of HIS army” he trailed off looking down

 “I'm sorry” Sansa said reaching out to squeeze his hand. He squeezed back and looked at her gratefully “How did you get out of that?” she asked

 “It was Jon” he answered “Things got suddenly colder and the wights and Walkers parted. That is when the Night King arrived. He and Jon were squaring off. I was occupied fighting off the wights around me and I heard Jon scream. When I looked over at him his face was just agony. The Night King had a hold of his arm. It looked like he was slowly freezing him. I thought surely he was killing him but then I noticed his shirt was smoking. I swear Sansa I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes but a beam of fire shot out from his chest! Every wight and walker that was anywhere near him disintegrated immediately from the heat blast that came off of him and the Night's King was enveloped in this orange fire. I thought we had him then but Jon collapsed and the fire was gone. The Night's King made some kind of sound and the rest of the Walkers and wights retreated. When we got to Jon blood was pouring from his chest. I don't know how he survived. But we did manage to get a wight. God's Sansa it is a child. I don't think we could have subdued and kept an adult one as much trouble as this one gave us on the way. It had to be watched constantly and we took shifts. It was...” he trailed away not even able to put words to the horror of it.

 Sansa listened to all of this with a mixture of fear and fascination. She thought of the way Jon's scars burned and pained him sometimes “And that is when his hair changed?” she asked

 Glover nodded “I will tell you, the Night King lost half his army and with that boy Gendry, Jon and this Dragon Queen I don't think we will have any problems winning this war now”

  _But at what cost,_ she thought, _could Jon survive that again?_

 

 

Jon stumbled across the courtyard barely able to see where he was going. His chest was a blaze of fire. It had been since his confrontation with the Night's King. It made it difficult to breathe and he wondered if he was burning up from the inside out!

 “Lord Stark!” a man called running up to him "The wight has been secured in the crypts and we have fresh guards watching...it”

 Jon nodded “Send ravens to King's Landing. Tell Queen Daenerys we have it” he managed to croak out

 “Yes my lord...are you alright?” the man asked concerned

 Jon just waved him off and staggered away heading to his chambers. Once there he barred the door and undid the clasp to his cloak letting it fall to the floor. He gingerly unbuttoned and removed his burnt coverlet and undershirt. The bandage they had wrapped around his chest was pink with the blood and fluid that had soaked through it. He began to unwrap it and a strangled cry escaped him when he peeled the last bit away from his skin. The scar that lay in the middle of his chest was more of a hole now. The edges were puckered and burnt black. He was beyond exhausted and in so much pain. He made his way to his bed and collapsed into a deep sleep.

 

“Jon!” he heard Davos call his name and turned around. He was getting around quite well with one leg. The Maester had designed a pair of crutches for him to use. He waited and let Davos catch up to him “There is something wrong with the wight”

“What?” Jon asked suddenly alarmed

“It's like it is sick or something” Davos explained “Come on”

The temperature dropped significantly as they descended the steps into the crypts. Jon grabbed a torch and let his eyes adjust. Then he heard it's labored, rattling breathing. The thing lay on the dirt floor. It turned it's head and hissed as they approached but didn't seem to have the energy to get up and flail at them as it done in the beginning. Jon squatted down his hand rubbing over his mouth as he examined the small wight in front of him. It's skin looked waxy and it seemed to be weeping liquid.

 It's not cold enough” he finally concluded as he rose and looked at Davos “In the North the Walkers make it even colder than it normally is when they approach and it is damn cold already. We have to make it colder in here or we are going to lose what we fought so hard to get”

 Davos thought a moment“Perhaps ice? I mean it's the North in Winter there has to be ice somewhere”

“The lake. Round up wagons and men. We need as much ice as we can carry to be brought down here” Jon ordered as they emerged into the light once again

 “Jon we can't take it south” Davos said gravely

“No” Jon answered looking worried “I will write a letter to the new Queen. Explain the situation. She will have to send someone here to see it”

 

 

 Jon was dressed in a new doublet. It had been dyed green and the direwolf sigil stitched in tiny beads along the front. He hoped she would like it he thought as he knocked on Sansa's chamber door.

 “Come in” he heard her call

 He found her in bed nursing their child. She looked up at him and beamed

 “Don't you look handsome!” she said with a bright smile

 He walked over and pulled a chair up to the bed grinning “I was hoping you would like it” he said looking down at his shirt “I don't think the stitching is as fine as yours but..”

 She smiled at the compliment. Just then little Robb made a loud sucking noise and they both looked at him and laughed

 “He is a strong one” she said brushing her hand along his head “Just like his father”

 “Shhhh” Jon cautioned but full of the pride “How much longer can you stay here?” he asked

 “I think I can get more time especially since the Queen is coming” she said a note of contempt in her voice

 Jon looked at her a bit confused “You have issue with the Queen?” he asked

 “Oh come on Jon, do you really think she is coming all this way to look at a wight? She could send any number of advisers to do that for her. She has the best people by her side in the entire kingdom!” she shifted little Robb to her other breast

 “Ok so then why is she coming?” he asked her

 “To see the most handsome and most eligible bachelor and all of Westeros maybe?” she answered

 "Be serious Sansa!” he chided

 “I am serious! You are the last Stark, the last of the stronghold of the North and she is a Targaryen with no brothers to marry. An heir from you would pull the entire Kingdom together and nobody from the East or West could challenge it”

 She searched his face realizing he had not even considered what she was suggesting. That thought gave her comfort and a bit of hope. She had agonized every minute since she found out Daenerys Targaryen was coming to Winterfell. She was rumored to be beautiful and she was powerful and rich. What did Sansa have to offer next to her.

 He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face “I don't want anyone else” he told her

 She smiled at him “So what _are_ we going to do about that? About us? I mean there is a Targaryen on the Iron Throne. I don't think anyone is going to care about half siblings all the way in the North” she handed little Robb to his father “He is the Stark heir the Red Woman talked about Jon, I know he is. If we stood together no one in the Kingdoms could stand against us or divide our home ever again”

 He looked lovingly at his son who was now fast asleep and thought about her words. He wanted the scenario she painted more than anything and he was willing to fight for it. However there was one very large thing standing in the way.

 

He saw a vision of a wolf pup chewing on a mailed fist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal caravan arrives at Winterfell and a stranger emerges with the power to change everything for Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but leads into so many big things for our lovely Jonsa!! I also decided against putting Dany into this fic so no worries!!

 

It was a cold day when the queen's caravan arrived at Winterfell. Thankfully it was not snowing as everyone in the household except Sansa and the baby lined up in the court yard. Jon fought back the memories that tried to creep in on him of King's Robert's visit. It was a different world. The only innocence left lay in his son's eyes. Now he stood in his father's place. The caravan was much smaller than he expected. He soon realized why as Tyrion Lannister stepped from the wheelhouse.

Jon's face broke into a huge grin “Tyrion!” he said delighted as he stepped forward

Tyrion smiled “Lord Stark” he declared “it seems bastards can rise high in this world” he said with good humor

Jon tapped the hand symbol on his chest “As can imps” and leaned over to pull him into a hug

"This is a change" Tyrion said indicating the white in Jon's hair. He had taken to wearing his hair down again to try and hide the streaks

"Just something I picked up in the North" he said dismissively.

“Ser Davos” Tyrion said shaking the man's hand “Good to see you again although you did not fair well with that leg wound”

“Aye I've survived worse” Davos answered

Tyrion shook Gendry's hand as well and then his eyes settled on Arya “And you must be Arya Stark. It is good to finally meet you. I spent enough time looking for you in my life” he extended his hand to her

Arya stared at him with cold hard eyes and did not move. Gendry glanced at her and then back at Tyrion before looking to the ground. He was thankful she was not armed.

Tyrion regarded her venomous look “Ah, well yes” he said before dropping his hand and regarding the man on Jon's right “I don't believe I have had the pleasure” he said walking away from Arya

Jon cleared his throat “This is Robett Glover, Lord of House Glover and my....brother in law” 

“Brother in law?” Tyrion quickly realized there was one sister missing here “Oh and how is my lovely exwife?” he asked. It was not meant as a slight. Only his brand of humor to cover up an awkward situation but Lord Glover was from the North and humor and sarcasm we mostly lost on him

“Mind your tongue Lannister. She is MY wife now” he warned

He looked at Jon and widened his eyes “Shall _we_ ” he said with emphasis 

The two men walked away together "You Northmen have no sense of humor" he told Jon

Jon let that go "The Queen?” he asked

“Daenerys regrets she could not come herself. It seems holding a sacked city is a full time job and with my brother and sister holed up in Casterly Rock it was not a good time to leave the throne unattended” Tyrion explained

“So they made it out” Jon stated

“Yes. Regrettably so for my wretched sister but I am glad Jaime is alive” he answered

They had arrived at the crypts. Tyrion took a deep breath not sure he wanted to see what was down there at all but followed Jon's down the steps anyway. It was dark and cold and very dank. He could hear dripping water. They walked past stacks of ice blocks in various stages of melt

“It wasn't cold enough for it even down here. We started bringing in ice to keep it...alive..or whatever until the Queen arrived” Jon explained

Tyrion's breath caught as Jon held the torch high and shed light on the pitiful creature in the corner. A child possible only 7 winters old with waxy pale grey skin and eyes that shone like two sapphires emitting their own light even in this darkness lay in what was now mud, it's hair matted with it. It did not move or hiss but simply looked at them breathing unevenly.

Tyrion stepped back leaning on his own knees taking gulps of air “I'm sorry” he told Jon “I didn't realize it would be a child. I see now why your hair changed" God's he thought he had seen enough in the world to not be fazed but this.... "Please can we get out of here? I need a drink”

Jon understood his horror remembering the battle for Hardhome and the hoards of dead children coming for them. He lead him out into the daylight.

“It doesn't seem to be doing well” Tyrion said as they walked to the castle

“No. And now that you have seen it we can put it out of it's misery” Jon answered. He had tried not to think of the person the thing had been. Was there any of her left in what the Night's King had raised from the dead? There hadn't seemed to be much of Ortho left but then he was never that bright to begin with. He shook his head. He didn't know. He only knew that they had to be dealt with. All of them.

 

They entered the Great Hall to find Sansa and the baby waiting. Tyrion smiled graciously “Lady Sansa” he said bowing his head slightly. She was a beautiful as ever but much more hardened than the last time he saw her. The only time her face and eyes softened were when she looked at her baby and at Jon.

“Lord Tyrion” she answered. Seeing him was like a punch in the stomach and a flood of memories and emotions threatened to over take her. That was the past she told herself and forced the thoughts away before looking at Jon expectantly “The Queen?”

“She was unable to come” he told her

 A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth and she and Jon exchanged a knowing look “Arya will be disappointed. Daenerys might as well be Visenya reborn as far as she is concerned” Sansa answered. _But I am glad she stayed away,_ she thought

Jon walked up and touched the babe in her arms “Are you leaving?” he asked glancing back at Tyrion and then stepping back from her a bit

“Yes. The wagon is packed already we were just waiting for the caravan to arrive. But we will be back soon” she reassured him.

Jon put a hand on her arm “I will see you out” he said as he led her down the hall.

Taking a seat and pouring himself a goblet of wine, Tyrion took in this exchange between the siblings with curiosity. He was well versed in secret relationships and these two had all the signs. This may not bode well for what he had to tell Jon but Sansa _was_ married to another and had a child so...wait the child. Could it be? He smiled to himself. He always loved a good mystery.

Jon returned to the table and poured his own wine trying to be non nonchalant.

“My love life is like a map of human misery” Tyrion chided raising his goblet

“Sansa says you treated her kindly” Jon answered

“Yes well, I did try to help her as much as I could. And she left me to fend for my life. But I don't blame her. How long as she been married to Glover” he asked taking a drink and watching the emotions play across Jon's face

“Oh um I am not sure. It was before we left on the wight hunt. The babe was born early” he added unnecessarily

“Ah” Tyrion responded “And you? Anyone your interested in or who is interested in you.

“No” Jon answered “I have been a bit busy”

“Still you carry a very powerful name now” Tyrion pressed “And a powerful lineage. The North is a large place and you control it. Your matrimony is of great interest to the Queen.”

“What are you saying?” Jon asked

Tyrion took a deep breath “When Daenerys was with the Dothraki she lost a child. She was told she would have no others. However the woman who told her this was also responsible for the loss to begin with so we are not sure how much her word can be trusted. She is a good Queen. She wants what is best for the kingdom and all the innocent people in it. An alliance between North and South would keep the power with two people who want the same thing. But not if an heir can't be produced. She is the last Targaryen and you are the last Stark.”

Jon sat back in his seat dumbfounded “An alliance. As in marriage between me and the Queen but with the honeymoon coming first, is that what you are proposing??”

Tyrion gave Jon a smile and made an open gesture with his hands

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't be serious. Of all he had on his mind and all that was coming ahead of them this was too much to handle “Tyrion, I am flattered by the Queen's offer truly but all I can think about is this war with the Others. If she cares about the kingdom that has to be the top priority above anything else. Will we have her help or not?”

It was not the answer he had hoped for but still it wasn't a no. He thought of the wight he saw and imagined them in the thousands “You will have her help of course. And the rest can be negotiated perhaps” Tyrion said raising his goblet

Jon raised his glass as well. He didn't like being treated as a pawn. Still if dangling himself in front of the Queen got her on his side for this war then so be it. He had never been good at the game and it cost him his life once before. This time he had much more than himself to think of.

 

Gendry found Arya in the stables brushing out the horse she had arrived to Winterfell on. He knew she was upset both by the Queen not showing and seeing Tyrion Lannister. He picked up a comb and began to brush with her

She enjoyed the fact that he could just come and be with her and not talk and not question. She was disappointed that Daenerys Targaryen hadn't come to Winterfell. She had questioned Gendry endlessly about her until he ran out of things to tell her. But seeing Tyrion Lannister was more than she could take. It scared her. It made her think about strangling him in his sleep or taking him down into the crypts and letting the wight deal with him. Even though at this point she doubted the thing could do much damage. She envisioned just setting them both afire and being done with it. She knew Gendry loved her but she feared he wouldn't if he knew who she really was and the things she had done.

“So I was talking to your sister about making me a cloak. But I kind of want to change the sigil” Gendry said continuing to brush and not looking at her

She was pulled from her thoughts and looked up at him “Oh? What would you change it too?”

He felt encouraged she was talking at least “Well I was thinking about a bull helmet” he said looking at her hopefully “The Baratheon Stag represents so many bad things to so many people. I mean my father wiped out entire families. And the way Joffrey tarnished it combining it with the Lannister Lion too. I thought maybe you and I can make the name mean something good?”

She dropped the curry comb, put her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically. He made her forget about the darkness in her and gave her hope for her future. And if he was talking to Sansa about a cloak that meant he still wanted to marry her. “I think that is a wonderful idea!” she said delighted.

 

 Jon and Tyrion were in the Great Hall looking over maps of the North and planning strategy when a man quietly entered the room. They looked at up the sound. The man was very short with his brown hair and beard gone mostly to grey. He carried a sigil on his doublet but it was too faded to see.

“Can I help you?” Jon asked a bit concerned that this man got in unannounced

The man looked at him in wonder “You're Jon” he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes” Jon said “Do I know you?”

The man approached “No but I knew your father. I haven't seen you since you were a babe” he answered

“Who are you” Jon asked

 

“I'm Howland Reed”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is finally told about his parentage and must decide if he is more like his father Rhaegar Targaryen who followed his heart or more like his uncle Ned Stark who held fast to his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter. Bear with me on that please. It seems to be the best way for me as a writer right now to keep things moving forward! :)

 

Jon's face broke apart in childish wonder. He came around the table and clasped the man's hand “Yes, yes Howland Reed” he practically exclaimed “You fought with my father in Robert's Rebellion and were there when he killed Arthur Dayne”

Howland smiled and nodded. He had actually slain the legendary swordsman and saved his friend Ned Stark's life but there was no need to disillusion the boy about his father. There was plenty of that to come soon enough

“Come and sit” Jon said leading him to the table and filling a cup for him “Have some mead I will go to the kitchens and have them lay on a meal for us” he backed away in awe.

Tyrion smiled and looked down feeling pity for Jon. It was such a shame he didn't get to spend time with his father in his adulthood. Then he turned a suspicious eye on the man seated across from him “Howland Reed” he said reaching for his cup “The Crannogman. Where have you been the last few years as our kingdom was falling apart?”

“What is that to you” Reed stated flatly

Tyrion pressed further “That boy has been through more than any person deserves to. He is just now getting his feet under him and I don't want to see anything get in the way of that”

Reed scoffed as he drained his cup and poured another “Don't give me that Lannister. Just because you are on are on the right side of things now doesn't mean I forgot where you started. I know why you are here and what interest you and your Queen have in that boy”

Tyrion gave him a tight smile “Yes well be that as it may, I am interested in why are _you_ are here?”

“I'll speak my peace with Jon” Reed stated finishing the conversation

Alarm bells were going off in Tyrion's mind. Whatever this was it wasn't good.

 

The three men ate the meal that had been set before them. Jon listened as Reed told stories of his father. He laughed at the funny things and thought silently on the not so funny things. All the while his stomach was a knotted coil. He knew the question he had to ask this man. The ultimate question. He waited until the meal was done and they sat sipping wine

“You said you last saw me when I was a babe” Jon began

Howlend Reed sat his cup down. This is the question he had been waiting for. This is the reason he was here “Yes. I was there the day you were born”

Jon and Tyrion both looked at him in surprise

“Then you know who my mother was” Jon stated. He didn't realize he was gripping his chair “The day I left for the Wall, my father told me we would talk about her when we saw each other again” he finished sadly

Reed looked at Jon a moment and then at Tyrion. It was clear he didn't wish to speak in his presence.

“I trust Tyrion. Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of him” Jon said

Reed thought Jon might not be so sure if he knew what he was about to say but he continued anyway “After we cleared the way through Dayne and his men, we heard a scream from the tower” Reed began.

Jon's brow furrowed he was talking about the Tower of Joy again? Why?

“Ned and I made our way up the stairs to the top most room and he bade me guard the door while he went inside. I did as I was asked. He was in there for awhile and when he came out he was carrying you” Reed explained

Jon blinked at him “What?”

“Jon, Ned was not your father. He was your uncle. Lyanna Stark was your mother”

Jon sat back in his chair in shock. His head was reeling. Ned wasn't his father?? He knew all that time? He knew! Why would he not tell me? His ears began to ring and the room blurred before him.

Tyrion placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him “Jon!” he said with concern

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and his vision cleared “If Aunt Lyanna was my mother then my father was a....... “

“Targaryen” Tyrion finished for him in awe

 “And I a child of rape” Jon said flatly. His shock was being replaced with anger. This was worse than being a bastard!

“No Jon, your mother wanted to be with Rhaegar” Reed explained “She didn't want to marry Robert and they ran away together. They were in hiding but when her time came near he left her and went to meet Robert far away from her and from you. When Ned and I found her she was dying from childbirth. She made him promise to never tell anyone who you really were for fear Robert would hunt you down. And he would have. Losing Lyanna anyway after killing your father drove him mad. He was never the same man after that. Never the Robert we knew”

Tyrion's mind was racing as well. Jon is a Targaryen. Dany isnt the last.

Jon said “Why now? Why are coming to me with this now?” he asked

“I thought Ned's secret died with him. But now that there is a Targaryen on the Iron Throne that puts you in danger, son” Reed answered “It was time you knew who you are and what you are worth”

 _I am a Targaryen_ , Jon thought, _not a Stark. Well still half a Stark but not Ned's_ _half, I........_ suddenly everything clicked in his mind “Oh my god's” he whispered out loud and jumped up from his seat “I'm sorry I have to go and do something important” he told Reed. His breath was quickening, his eyes darting around. He scrubbed his hand across his face and swept passed Tyrion heading out of the room.

 

 _Oh shit!_   “Jon! Wait!!” Tyrion called after him. He jumped down from his chair and waddled after him as fast as his little legs could carry him. When he finally reached the man he yanked on his sleeve as hard as he could “JON!”

He turned around as if being roused from a trance “What?” he asked in confusion

“Stop” Tyrion pleaded “I know where you are going and it is not a good idea. Please just listen to me. The child, Sansa's, he is yours yes?”

“How did...?” Jon asked a bit alarmed

Tyrion waved a hand dismissively “I grew up with Jamie and Cersei. I knew the minute I saw the two of you together. And her husband has no idea I take it?”

Jon shook his head feeling ashamed

“Your son is the last heir to the two greatest and most powerful dynasties in Westeros. That puts him in great great danger if anyone finds out who he is. And his mother too” Tyrion said with emphasis

Jon thought on this a moment. He knew it was true but he had to go “Tyrion, if you just found out everything you knew about yourself was a lie who would you go to? Who would you want to tell the most?”

Knowing he had already lost this battle, he sighed “I suppose I would want to go to Jaime if I could” he said quietly

“I have to tell her. This changes everything. I realize this impacts more than just me. But what matters to me right now is her and my son. The rest we will deal with as it comes”

He watched Jon walk away wondering if in this situation he would be more like Rhagar or more like Ned. In his heart he feared the answer. He made his way to his chamber to pen a letter to Daenerys. He would send the raven in the morning. She must know about this as quickly as possible.

 

Jon stopped a servant in the hallway and told him where Howland Reed was. He instructed him to make a room for the man and to apologize for his abrupt exit. He then went to his chamber to get his cloak and gloves and of course Longclaw. It was much colder than he had expected as he made his way to the stables. He saddled and mounted his horse and instructed the main guard to open the gate telling him that he was going to House Glover and would return shortly. Arya and Ser Davos were, as always, in charge in his stead.

 

Sansa had just put little Robb down to sleep, bundled up in his crib and was sitting at her desk penning love notes to Jon. It was something she did every night. She told him all about her day and each little thing that their son did. Of course the letters always ended up in the fire but it was just her way of keeping him alive in her heart. Speaking of fire she had better put more wood on. It was getting cold. She turned to see the fire roaring as it was when she first put it on and her brow furrowed. That is odd. It was then that she noticed just how cold it was getting. She stood up looking around the room hugging herself. The tea in her cup had a film of ice forming on it and her breath plumed out in front of her face. “Oh my gods” she said to the room “They are coming!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has finally arrived in the North and the Great War has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer and hopefully makes up for the last two short ones. It jumps around quite a bit so I hope won't be too hard to follow.

By the time Jon got to House Glover, the blizzard was a complete white out with the wind howling. He was unaffected by the cold which proved his theory as to the cause of the sudden change in weather. Still, it was not himself he was concerned about. He had to find Sansa and the baby and get them back to Winterfell. He stopped outside the main gate but the wind whipped his voice away as he tried to call out to the guard atop. He tried pounding on the door as well and then noticed the man was not moving at all.

 _Dammit!_ he thought

He made his way over to the single door. It was slightly ajar but when he pushed it would not budge. With a grunt he used all his weight moving it just enough to slip his body through. Once inside he saw the obstruction. A guard had fallen against the door. He fought to dismiss the horror that this man had frozen to death as panic beat in his chest. _These men were outside, the people inside are still safe, the people inside were_ _still safe_ , he repeated to himself as he yanked on the wheel to pull the outer gate up enough to get his horse through. The stallion was already showing the effects of cold as ice crystals were forming at his nostrils. He led him to the stables and inside. The other horses had gathered together for warmth. He left his among them and sprinted for the castle.

He found it empty which was unsettling. He made his way upstairs to what he assumed was the Lord of the house's chamber as it was the largest door and had a mailed fist carved in relief. He hesitated a moment before beating against the door “Sansa!! Robett!!” he called through it. When he got no answer he opened the door,

“AHHH!” he cried out turning his head and squeezing his eyes shut. His breath came in short gasps. He had seen many many men die and dead men but this was a complete shock! Lord Robett Glover had been in the bath when the cold hit.

 _Gods what if Sansa and the baby were....no!_ he wouldn't let himself think that!! He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to enter the room. A quick look around told him they weren't there and he was back out in the hallway again “Sansa! SANSA!!” he called. That is when he heard it, a baby crying. He sprinted towards the sound and burst into the room it was coming from.

When the cold hit, Sansa had gathered little Robb up and quickly dressed him and herself in layers of clothing including all her outerwear. She took the blanket from her bed and found ways to snag it on the rock fireplace. What resulted was sort of a tent that held the heat from the dying fire in. She crawled inside it with her baby to wait for her husband or someone to come and find her. It seemed like a long long time but when the door finally opened she poked her head out

“Jon!!” she hadn't expected it to be him but was flooded with relief. She came out from the make shift tent and threw her arms around him

“Oh thank the gods you two are alright” he said as they embraced

“It's the Walkers isn't it? They are coming?” she asked

“Yes” he said as he stepped back “We have to get back to Winterfell”

She nodded and went to pick up Robb. He was bundled tight and wrapped in a blanket his brown eyes staring out. Jon smiled at his son tenderly “Let's go” he told her as he moved back into the hallway “Which is the quickest way to the stables? My horse is there”

Sansa stopped “Wait we need to get Robett, Jon, he can help you” she started to head down the hall but he stopped her

“Sansa” he said quietly “I'm sorry”

The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. She bit her lip and looked down. They had not shared an affectionate marriage although she knew he had hoped for more in the future. Still he was a decent man and had treated her with respect. She was sad he had perished. But no one would ever come close to this amazing man in front of her, she thought as she looked up into Jon's deep eyes filled with sympathy. She was so happy he had come for them!

“The stables are this way” she said leading him in the other direction.

 

 

Tyrion came into the Great Hall approaching the main table where Davos and Tormund were deep in discussion their faces etched in concern.

“What is happening?” Tyrion asked anxiously. It had suddenly turned colder and people were bustling everywhere inside and out

Tormund looked up “It's the Walkers. They are coming”

Tyrions blood froze “What??” he walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet of wine downing it in one gulp “What can we do?” he asked

“Fire will kill the wights” Tormund answered “We have Arya and Gendry and some others making a perimeter fire around the castle with pitch”

“The castle is safe for now. The hot springs run through the walls. That will take longer to freeze” Davos said

“And the Walkers?” Tyrion asked looking from one man to the other “How do we fight them”

“Only 3 things can kill a Walker” Davos answered “Dragonglass, Valyrian steel and ….magic”

“Fabulous” Tyrion said dourly “I have none of those things”

“Where in the Seven Hells is Jon??” Davos suddenly yelled out

“He went to House Glover” Tyrion answered. No one needed an explanation as to why

“That is farther North aint it?” Tormund asked pulling on his beard. Davos nodded “Well we know the Walkers can't hurt him. They will make it back safe” he seemed to be convincing himself as much as them.

 

Once they left the castle, Jon and Sansa could _hear_ them even though they were not visible. That creaking, cracking sound like thick ice moving along a nearly frozen river. It gave her shivers down her spine and she held Jon tighter. Robb was wrapped under her cloak in a sling close to her body and between she and Jon who seemed to be giving off his own heat. The wind whipped and snatched at Jon's clothing. His chest was starting to burn as the fire inside him was ignited by the Walkers presence. He spurred his horse faster through the blowing snow.

 

In the Great Hall of Winterfell, the three men had laid all the plans they could each knowing it was not enough

“What about Daenerys?” Davos asked Tyrion

He shook his head “I sent her a raven telling her I saw the wight but we had no plans settled beyond that” he looked at them helplessly

All three seemed to settle on a silent moment of resignation before Tormund said “Alright let's get moving. We need to get the dragonglass. You can help me with that little man” he said walking passed Tyrion

“Where is it?” he asked as he hopped down from his chair

“The crypts” Tormund called back still walking towards the door

Tyrion felt the blood drain from his face, _oh gods_

 

As they descended the crypt steps, torches in hand, the first thing Tyrion noticed was how much colder it was than before down here. The second was that the wight child was gone. It had left behind a foot that was still clad in the shackles staked to the stone wall

“Fuck me” Tyrion said holding his torch higher and looking around

Tormund turned to him and pursed his lips “We have to find it” he said as he moved further back into the shadows

“I was afraid you were going to say that” Tyrion answered

They went from tomb to tomb shining their torches behind and around each statue. The torchlight danced along each of the faces making the features seem to move. Tyrion stopped and shivered. That is when he heard it

“Shhh” he cautioned putting an arm on Tormund who stopped moving to listen.

There it was again, a scratching, scrabbling sound like fingernails on stone. Tormund shone his light ahead of them and Tyrion behind them but they saw nothing. That is when he slowly looked up and there it was on the ceiling crawling towards them. It's right leg was twisted grotesquely where it had broken it freeing itself from the trap and it crawled mostly with the footless left leg. But despite all this the thing's eyes shown in the dark with renewed vitality. It snarled and dropped....

 

Arya and Gendry finished lighting the last of the pitch. Winterfell was now entirely encircled in a ring of fire. She argued when she heard Jon and Sansa were still out there but the ring had to be closed. She and Gendry volunteered to man the Northwest perimeter to keep an eye out for them.

“How will he get through?” Gendry asked her worried

“Maybe we can put a small portion out for a minute. Just enough to let them through” she answered. They had specifically been forbade to leave any open space in the circle but it would only be a minute or two.

 

Tormund cried out as the wight landed on him. It snarled and scrambled up his leg clawing and trying to bite. He kicked at it and held it's head back with his hands trying to keep the black teeth off of his leg. Tyrion came in brandishing his torch like a club and caught the thing square in the ribs knocking it off and setting it ablaze. Unfortunately he set Tormund's furs on fire too and he rolled and beat at his leg trying to put himself out. Tyrion took both torches and backed the burning wight in the corner. It lunged and lashed out at him but he kept it at bay until the fire consumed it. He went to check on Tormund and found him standing still beating at his smoking pants but the fire seemed to be put out. The two men looked at each other. That was one wight and it was a child. There were hundreds maybe thousands on the way. God's help them all.

 

The winds were picking up blowing the snow against their faces despite the line of fire in front of them. Both Arya and Gendry were wrapped from head to toe, wearing fur head gear they got from the wildlings that covered everything but their eyes. Arya stared into the darkness beyond the fire. Twice before she thought she saw something but it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She didn't want to alarm them until she was sure. She reached over and poked Gendy who had been dozing. He blinked and looked at her sheepishly. She gave him an indulgent smile and turned back to her post. Suddenly she stood up. This time she had definitely seen something. Talking was impossible in the wind so she got his attention pointing beyond the fire and then at her eyes. He made his way down to the next sentry to tell him. When Arya turned back a shape had materialized from the swirling white curtain beyond the fire and it was coming up fast!

 

Had it not been for the orange glow, Jon might have missed the perimeter. As he got closer he realized what they had done and was impressed and pleased. He turned to Sansa who had her face hidden in his back “Hold on tight” he warned as he spurred his horse into a fast gallop. The stallion was brave and he and Jon shared a very trusting bond. Still this was fire and he hoped like hell the horse would not balk at the last minute.

 

Arya stepped back just as a black horse came leaping across the perimeter of flame. It galloped a few paces before the rider reined him up. The horse whinnied and pawed the ground as it cantered back to where she was standing.

“Jon!” she cried her voice muffled by the wrap around her mouth. They had made it!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon tells everyone the truth of his parentage the Night King closes in with a unexpected secret weapon.

 

Davos, Tormund and Tyrion all looked up when the door to the Great Hall banged open

“Jon!” Tormund said taking the distance in a few strides and pulling the man into a huge bear hug. He was beaming when he set him down, clapping him on the back causing snow to fall to the floor “I knew you would make it!”

Jon was just as happy to see his old friend as well as everyone else. He turned to Sansa “Take the baby to your chambers and I will be there soon. We need to talk”

She searched his face for a moment knowing in her heart that he was likely about to do something heroic and stupid. She smiled and nodded then leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek “Thank you for coming to rescue us” she said quietly.

He watched her leave the room and turned to the guard giving him instructions. He stamped his feet as he made his way to the front of the room and shook the snow out of his hair.

“The fire was a very smart move” he said turning to Davos

“Aye, it will keep the wights at bay but won't stop the Walkers. How were things farther North?” Davos asked

Jon poured a goblet of wine and took a gulp

“By the time I got there it was a complete blizzard. I couldn't see anything. The guards at the gate were frozen to death and Robett Glover is dead as well”

It took him a moment to realize that all three men were staring at him in surprise. He scoffed and looked down with a slight shake of his head then with a deep breath looked each of them in the eye

“It was not my doing. He had been in a bath when the freeze hit. It must have hit so fast. But it doesn't make sense” he said moving around the table to look the map of the North with a frown. He put his finger on the Wall “If they came through at Castle Black which seems likely a straight path south would have brought them here” he cocked his head slightly “When I left here this afternoon is was getting colder but by the time I got to House Glover it was frozen over....” he hesitated deep in thought

“Jon I'm not following you” Davos said

He looked up “There would no reason for them to turn west to Deepwood Motte unless..”

“They knew you were going there?” Davos finished for him “But how is that possible?

 

Bran gasped and blinked rapidly as his eyes began to clear back to their normal color. He turned slowly, his breath ragged “He knows. He knows we are tracking him” he said weakly before slumping back against the rock he was sitting against.

The Night King regarded him and turned to the other Walker standing next to him. He spoke in his screeching crackly language and the other creature nodded once and walked away. His eyes shown brightly as he turned his gaze to the Towers of Winterfell in the distance.

 

“Lord Stark?' the guard he had spoken to earlier was standing at the door “You sent me for Howland Reed”

Reed stepped through the door

“Yes thank you.” Jon cleared the room except for Reed, Tormund, Davos and Tyrion and instructed the guard to not let anyone else enter. The men gathered around the table

“I have something to tell you” Jon said glancing at Reed and Tyrion. He cleared his throat “Something I was just recently told myself. I am not Ned Stark's son. My mother was Lyanna Stark, my father's...Ned's sister. My father is Rhaegar Targaryen”

Davos mouth was open in a rare moment of shock “You're certain?”

“Yes. Howland was there when I was born at the Tower of Joy. Lyanna and Rhaegar ran away together. She didn't want to marry Robert”

Howland Reed nodded in agreement

The room was silent. Tormund looked from one man to the other not really understanding the implications of this news “Soooo your not kin to the redhead but you are kin to this Dragon Queen?” he asked looking perplexed

“Yes” Jon answered “Daenerys would be my Aunt, I suppose. And I am still related to Sansa just not in the way I thought. Which brings me to the other thing you need to know” he sighed deeply “Robb, Sansa's baby, is my son”

He looked up when no one said anything. Tormund and Davos exchanged glances. Everyone but Howland Reed seemed unaffected by this news. His face however was stone.

“You all knew” Jon said

“Aye, we suspected” Davos answered

“Then you know how much danger that puts him in. I need you all to promise me that you will protect Sansa and the baby” Jon said his eyes pleading

“Where are going Jon?” Tyrion asked with trepidation

Jon turned to him “I am the only one who can defeat the Night's King. When we went North to get the wight something happened to me when he touched me. I don't know where it came from or if it is still in me, but I have to go find him and confront him. If I can kill him then the wights will have no power and everyone will be safe. But if I don't survive it for whatever reason I need to know that my family will be protected” He looked to each man

“Let me go with you” Tormund said

“No I need you here to protect Winterfell and to lead the freefolk, You are the only one they will listen to” Jon told him

Tormund nodded and stepped back “Then I will do that. To my last breath my friend”

Davos sighed “Saying goodbye to you has become my trade it seems. But I will protect them for you. Until you come back to us. You will come back to us, I know it”

Jon turned to Tyrion who smiled “As I said before. The best way to protect your son is to make sure no one knows who he really is. I think it would be of utmost importance that we all hold to that and tell no one the truth about the baby or about Jon. It won't look good to the other Northern Lords when they find out Lord Glover is dead at the same time they find out his son is really your son. If...if we all survive this you may have another war to fight with them. But you will have the might of our Queen on your side. And that I can tell you that is very mighty”

"We could use some of that might now'”Davos said dryly

Jon turned lastly to Howland Reed who's eyes bore into him with disappointment and sadness. Jon opened his mouth to say something but Reed turned and walked out of the hall.

It was as if Ned Stark himself had just walked out on him and the effect was like a punch in the gut. Jon followed him into the hallway and called out “Wait! Please!”

Reed stopped and let him catch up before quietly saying “The Targaryen blood has tainted you”

Jon stopped short. Was it true? No. He hadn't grown up with Sansa as normal siblings only to be paired together by their parents. They had barely known each other then and hadn't seen each other for years before they came back to Winterfell. They simply trusted each other when there was no one else left to trust. And love had grown from that.

“You're wrong” he said “I am a Stark. I have always been a Stark even when I was a Snow. I have held fast to the Stark beliefs and the Stark ways. Even when it caused me to be outcast and hated and even murdered. I don't care who my father really was. I have the North in my blood and so does my son. If something happens to me, my son is the last Stark. The last piece of this legacy you and my father” he didn't bother to correct himself this time “Fought for.”

Reed finally turned to look at him. He looked so much like Ned and Lyanna

“Sansa and I grew up in the same castle but we did not know each other as children. Lady Catelyn made sure of that. I had not seen her for years when she came to Castle Black. It shouldn't be an excuse I know it. But I love her and I trust her like no one else. She is so brave and so strong. But she needs protection” he waited expectantly for Reed to say something

Howland Reed was not a man to make rash decisions. He moved slowly. It had taken years for him to decide to tell Ned's secret. But he knew in this instance he did not have years to decide. Jon was willing to go to his death to save everyone else and from what he had heard this was not the first time. He had honor and bravery and perhaps deserved the benefit of the doubt

“What would you have of me?” he asked

Jon let out the breathe he had been holding “Come with me to tell Sansa” he said

Reed nodded and stepped aside to let Jon lead the way

 

Sansa had just lay baby Robb down when she heard a knock at her door. She knew it was Jon by the sound and her heart skipped a beat or two “Come in” she said happily

Jon entered with another man. Someone she did not know. She frowned. What was going on?

“Sansa” Jon began “This is Howland Reed. He fought with...father during Robert's Rebellion. Do you remember?”

She smiled then and extended her and to the man “Yes, yes I remember. It is lovely to meet you” she stood back and looked at them expectantly. Something in the way the man held himself and looked at her was not really friendly. When she saw him glance at the crib and frown. She instinctively moved towards the baby “Jon?' she asked “What is he doing here?”

Jon could see her alarm and put a hand on her shoulder “It's alright Sansa. He knows. He knows about us and about Little Robb”

She looked from Jon to this Howland Reed “He knows but he does not approve” she stated flatly

“No, my young lady, I do not approve of incest. Nor do I approve of girl passing another man's son off as someone else's” Reed responded

“I see” she answered coolly “Why are you there then?” she was scared and confused. She knew Jon would not have brought this man here if he thought he would harm them. Why then?

Reed opened his mouth to answer but Sansa silenced him with her hand “Before you answer, I want to tell you what it is you disapprove of”

She was well aware that the Others were knocking on the gate and Jon did not need anyone fighting with him that he could not trust completely. She had to do what she could to change this man's mind.

“When I was 13, my father promised me to Joffrey Baratheon” she began looking Reed in the eyes “I was to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. But then Joffrey cut off my father's head after he promised me he would be merciful and made me go and look at it on the gates of the Red Keep. He had his men beat and torture me when Robb rebelled. Then he publicly put me aside for another woman. Lord Tywin made me marry Tyrion Lannister after that” she saw Reed blanch “Yes. He insisted Tyrion put a child in me but he wouldn't touch me. After Joffrey was murdered, Peter Baelish whisked me away and married me off to Ramsey Bolton who raped and tortured me and killed my little brother” she moved to Jon's side “There are two men in my life who never hurt me by hand or action. My brothers”

“I am not your brother” Jon said quietly and watched her for a reaction

“What?” she said

Jon looked to Howland to explain “That is true. Jon was born at the Tower of Joy. Lyanna Stark is his mother and Rheagar Targaryen is his true father. She made Ned promise to never tell anyone for fear of what Robert would do”

Sansa looked at him in shock. Not her brother. Her...cousin. Oh gods.

Jon stroked Sansa's arm “They were in love. Aunt Lyana didn't want to marry Robert. They ran away together”

She smiled at him then “Forbidden love?”

Jon pulled her into an embrace kissing the side of her head. They both looked at Howland Reed.

He still didn't like it, even if they were just cousins, but he understood a bit more how things came about. Both of them had been through so much “I pledge myself to your protection and to the protection of your son. From not only the Others but any man that would harm you” he said formally

"Any man? Jon is he in danger from more than the Walkers?” she asked in fear

“He is the last heir to the Targaryen and Stark families Sansa” Jon answered 

 

She turned and looked at their son sleeping soundly unaware of how important he truly was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to move again! Yeah! Poor Jon has been through so much and has so much more to come. Our brave hero!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa finally have a night together free of any taboo's or restraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure I can finish this fic. I truly don't know how to. 
> 
> But I did get some inspiration from Jon and Sansa in last night's Game of Thrones premiere to at least give you all a short Jonsa smut chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thank you all for staying with me through this!

As Jon followed Howland Reed out her chamber door, Sansa put a hand on his arm to stop him

“Will you come back?” she asked “Tonight?”

He turned and gave a roguish half smile “Of course, we have much to discuss”

She pressed her lips together hard to prevent giggling like some silly girl but her eyes shone brightly as she nodded and shut the door behind him.

 

He knocked as always when he returned. Sansa thought he might still do so even when they shared a chamber. He was so good. She opened the door for him and barred it once he entered.

He looked around the room “Where's Robb?” he asked

“Aleera has him. She has a babe of her own. She helped me with him in the beginning when he didn't want to eat” she answered

“Didn't' want to eat?” he asked concerned

“It's alright, it's common sometimes. But she can keep him tonight” she explained

“Is that wise? Should I put a guard on her door?” Jon asked frowning

“No one would expect her to have him. A guard would only draw suspicion don't you think. I am not going to put our son in harms way Jon”

“No of course not” he said a bit sheepishly. She was a fierce mother like her own. Like his own. If felt strange to be able to think of his mother. Even if the only face he had to imagine was a statue in the crypts.

“So Aunt Lyanna was your mother” Sansa said as if she had read his mind. She walked to the table and poured them both a cup of ale.

He took the cup from her and took a drink “Aye. Her dying words were to protect me. And Father...he endured so much to keep that promise” he sighed and took another drink

“He gave his life to protect Arya and me” Sansa said taking her own drink “Still that means you aren't my brother not even half brother. That makes us what, cousins then?” she asked setting down her cup and walked to him

He nodded watching her as she approached

“Then there is nothing stopping us from ruling Winterfell together now. Nothing stopping you from making Robb your true heir”

She was close. So close. He could smell her hair and feel the warmth coming from her skin. It made his head swim. He shook his head slightly to clear it

“We have the Others to deal with first” he ran his hands down her arms “I think I am the only one who can deal with the Night King. Whatever power brought me back to life is still inside me. At least is was”

Sansa nodded “Robett told me what happened in the North and I think you are right. It has to be you. But I'm not afraid. Not anymore. I know you can defeat him.” she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his neck

He felt his knees go weak when she breathed against his skin. He let out a long sigh and closing his eyes and lay his head against hers. By the time she pressed her soft lips to his, he was trembling in her arms.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered through her kisses.

“And I am yours” she said her voice muffled as she continued to kiss him “All yours forever. Nothing can stand between us now”

He wanted to pause. He wanted to try and gain some control over himself. He didn't want to rush this. But it had been too long. They began to undress each other at the same time. Fingers working hurriedly at ties and buttons. Her night dress fell in a pool at her feet. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. All the while they kissed. She unlaced his breeches and he stepped out of them before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

He lay her down and climbed in beside her. They licked each other as much as kissed. It was loud and hard and he wondered for a moment if he was being too rough until he heard her moan her hands gripping his arms tightly. He moved his mouth down her cheek to her ear. His hard breathing gave her shivers and caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. He held the side of her head and kissed his way down her neck brushing his face across her collar bones

“Ahhh Jon” she moaned breathlessly. His beard scratching it's way down her skin felt so good!

She was unaware that in her arousal her swollen breasts had begun to dribble. Jon licked and kissed her tasting the sweet liquid “Mmmmm” he moaned in surprise and desire. He continued his way down pressing his face into her soft belly, this beautiful belly that carried his son and gripped her thighs pushing them apart.

“Jon wait...I want to...I want” Sansa stammered. She wanted his mouth on her but she also wanted her mouth on him.

He sat up rubbing her thighs “What is it?” he asked. He wanted nothing more than to please this woman he loved. He would do anything.

She thought a moment on how to answer him “I want you to do that but turn the other way. I want my mouth on you too” she said

His breath quickened as he imagined this in his mind. Gods. He quickly swung his body around laying on his side and pulled her to him but before he could taste her, he felt her warm mouth on him and threw his head back crying out “Ohhhhhhh!!!!” He was in complete sensory overload. He could feel her wet mouth on him, her hair tickling his inner thighs, her warm hands wrapped around his legs and the rest of her soft body pressed along his. He dove forward slipping his tongue up between her folds tasting her wetness and felt her body stiffen. She momentarily stopped her movements on him but then resumed again with more vigor as he continued his lapping of her. He could hear her moaning around him. It was the most amazing sound. He licked and sucked her noisily grunting with pleasure.

Her head and hips moved in undulating waves. _Oh he was so good and so perfect!_ She thought. She was reaching her peak quickly. It washed over her in small waves that matched the strokes of his tongue. She screamed but only a muffled sound could be heard as her head plunged forward and took him all in at once. She felt her already swollen breasts fill even more and a strong, hard contracting deep inside her she had never felt before.

“MMMMMMM” he moaned loudly into her when he felt her take him in fully. He feared choking her if he released and pulled his hips back from her face while trying to hold onto her and finish bringing her through her own pleasure. The result was his body slipping completely off the side of the bed and hitting the floor.

“Oh gods Jon!” she cried out and then covered her mouth to hold in the laughter that threatened “Why did you do that?”

He chuckled feeling like an idiot and pulled himself back up to the bed “I was afraid I might choke you” he said then blushed when he saw her cock her head sideways and arch an eyebrow at him “No, gods not like that. I just. I don't know”

“Its ok. I am only teasing you. Come here” she beckoned and pulled him down with her on the bed. He raised his arm so she could lay her head on his chest.  and ran her fingers lightly across his chest “Had you ever done that before?” she asked him

He shook his head “No. It was...amazing”

She smiled to herself “Everything about being with you is amazing” she said.

Her fingers trailed down his toned stomach and he flinched when she grazed along his hip bone. His cock came back to life after the shock of falling off the bed. He groaned when she rose up and moved her body into position to straddle him. He held onto her hips as she lowered herself onto him

“Ohh Sansa you feel so good” he whimpered

She rocked on him slowly grinding her hips pushing him deep. “Mmmmmmm” she moaned her head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open.

He was mesmerized by her and let his hands trail along her arms, breasts and stomach down to her thighs and back up again wanting to touch all of her at once. He could feel the tension building each time their bodies moved together but it was slow. Oh so slow and oh so good.

It was building for her too. The slickness she had built up between their skin made her slide across him so easily grazing her in the most delicious spot “Ahhhh... ohhhh. aahhhh oh Jon, oh YES, OH YES” her voice began to rise in pitch and volume.

Her body began to shudder and he felt her strong muscles contract around him. With a loud grunt that was closer to a growl he gripped her hips and slammed his hips forward faster and faster until his own release ripped through him “SANSA!!!” he cried out into the room.

“Oh Jon” she said as she collapsed forward onto him. He wrapped his arms around her relishing in the weight of her body on top of his. They fell asleep that way and sometime around dawn they woke up and made love again.

 

She sat quietly as he dressed. She knew where he was going and although she had made sure to sound confident to him, she still feared for his life. He walked with her to the girl's chambers while she picked up Robb and paid her for her time and then back to her chamber.

He held her and the baby wishing he did not have to leave. That the three of them could stay in that room forever and forget the rest of the world existed. But of course he could not do that. He steeled himself and gave them both on last kiss.

“I love you both so much” he said

"We love you too Jon” she answered “You _will_ be back. I know it!”

He looked at her a moment and saw the faith she had in those blue eyes. If she believed it then he could too. With a nod and smile he was gone.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon rides out to meet the Night King and finds an unexpected ally. But can they defeat him even together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. Just me getting back into writing this fic which I have not touched since the beginning of Season 7! I hope I am not too rusty and I can do the last few chapters of this story justice.

When Jon road out of the gates of Winterfell, he was greeted by a curtain of pure white. There was nothing to be seen at all but he did not need to see. The heart of light that beat in his chest knew the way.

Davos, Tormund and Tyrion watched their friend ride into the whiteness with heavy hearts. They did not know if Jon Snow would return but all were certain that the Night King would be defeated. Davos gave the signal to close the gate. As the three men turned to walk back to the castle, a figure dressed in furs blurred past them on a horse! Right on that riders heels came another “Arya!!” they heard the second rider call. Davos’ eyes widened “Gendry! He called after him but it was too late. Both riders had cleared the gate just before it shut.

Arya spurred her horse on determined to catch up to Jon. She was not going to allow him to fight the Others alone! Suddenly her horse balked and pulled up short “Yah!” she yelled whipping the reins but the animal would not budge. With wide eyes and flared nostrils the horse pawed the ground nervously. That is when she realized she was surrounded by pure white thicker than any fog she had ever seen. She looked around her turning her horse in a circle. She had no idea which direction she had come from or which direction she needed to go in. The sound of her breathing and that of her horse was all that could be heard. Until….she cocked her heard. Yes! She heard her name being called faintly and turned in that direction. Cupping her hands around her mouth she called “Here! I am here!”

 

Jon rode onto the same field where he had recently battled for his home only instead of the Bolton army, he faced the Army of the Dead. They spread out before him in the thousands. And ahead beyond the tree line, on the same crested hill where he and his soldiers had waited, stood the Night King and his generals. As he rode forward the wights parted. He fought himself to not look at the faces around him. To not let the fear grab hold of him. Instead he kept his eyes on his foe.

 

Bran felt him as soon as he rode onto the field. There was commotion among his captors with Jon’s approach. Bran took the opportunity their distraction afforded him to extend his mind across the field through the thousands of blank walls that were the wights and into the living force that was his brother.

 

As Arya watched a figure emerged from the fog. Gendry slid off his horse and angrily pushed back his hood and pulled down the fur covering his face  
“Arya! What in Seven Hells were you thinking!!”

She jumped from her horse and threw her arms around him in relief. “I couldn’t let him face this alone, Gendry. He and Sansa are the only family I have left” she exclaimed

He held her tight and pulled back holding her face in his hands “You are mad do you know that?” He studied her face for a moment and saw the resolve in her eyes. He knew there was no way he could convince her to go back to Winterfell. “You are all I have left in this world” he told her

“Together then?” she asked

“Together” he answered

They mounted their horses. Noting his tracks as the way they came, they rode in the opposite direction towards whatever destiny the gods had for them.

 

Jon heard something. A voice. Just a whisper. He stopped his horse to listen but around him was nothing but the sound of the wind. Suddenly he felt very dizzy. Then he heard the voice again this time loud and clear in his own mind.

_Jon. Can you hear me?_

He blinked rapidly in shock _Bra…Bran?_

_Yes. I am here in the field, with the Others_

Jon’s heart sank _With the Others?_

_I am the Night King’s prisoner. I am the reason he has been able to track you._

_How are you with him? How is I can hear you?_

_We both have magic inside us now Jon. My fall. Your death. All of it was leading us to this point._

_Who is he? What does he want with me?_

_He is a soldier who became a conqueror. The Children never should have turned a man. The nature of mankind cannot be changed. Especially when given so much power. He won’t stop until everything he once was is destroyed. Until no true living thing roams this world. He envies you. You are everything he used to be. Everything he can never be again_

_Can I defeat him?_

_You already know the answer to that_

Jon suddenly thought of Rickon. Ramsey never intended him to live. He was simply bait and despite all of Jon’s training and all of his experience he fell for it. He broke all rules of engagement and let his own ego dictate his actions. He was sure he could make it. He was sure he could reach him in time. He was sure his own will would make it possible. But he was wrong and thousands died for it. And now here he was once again faced with the same dilemma.

_You can’t save me Jon_

His didn’t think he had any heart left to break but the pain that hit his chest was nearly unbearable

_I know_

_This is our purpose. The magic inside us was ignited by him. We are who we are because of him. But we are stronger. We can prevail._

_Prevail but not survive?_

_As long as he is defeated does it matter?_

Jon was silent. He thought of Sansa and of little Robb. A part of him would go on even if he didn’t. And that was enough to know that all hope was not lost. He wondered if these were the thoughts that crossed Ned Stark's mind as he waited for the executioners axe

_Yes…….It is time Jon_

_Will you stay with me?_

_I will try for as long as I can_

Jon began to ride forward through the sea of the dead

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends turn into foes and once again Sansa must be brave and fight for one she loves

Davos, Tormund and Tyrion made their way back to the Great Hall of the castle. A large fire was burning but it was still cold. Tyrion poured them all wine.

Tormund sniffed it and made a face “I’ve got something much better than this Southern shit” He declared and left for the kitchens

Tyrion sat down and sipped his wine “Now what do we do?” he asked Davos

“We wait. For either Jon to defeat him or for them to make it here. Whichever comes first” Davos answered

“Well I am a master at waiting” he raised his glass “Do you think the boy and Arya will be alright out there?” Tyrion asked

“Walkers and Wights can’t touch that boy” Tormund answered from the door. He was carrying a large cask which he sat down loudly on the table “Seen it beyond the wall. That burn he has kills ‘em” he lifted the cask and filled three mugs with a thick clotted yellow liquid which he handed to Tyrion and Davos “Drink up boys! Put some hair on your balls”

Davos took a drink and sputtered and coughed. He set his mug aside not wanting anything more to do with the fermented milk drink “I think it is what burns in his heart that sent him out there” Davos said looking amused

“Ahh to risk your life for your true love” Tyrion added wryly taking a drink. It was strong but not unlike the clotted mare’s milk the Dothraki drank. A few sips already had his head fuzzy and that, as far as he was concerned was the whole point “I can’t say I have ever had the pleasure”

“I have” Tormund answered gravely

Both men looked up at him

“Had me a mate. Fine woman. Tall, fierce. She could kick my ass in the morning and fuck me all night until dawn” he laughed

“What happened to her?” Tyrion asked

“Fucking Thenns killed her before I could get to her. I would have gladly gone the same way and taken as many of them with me as I could if it weren’t for our girl” Tormund answered

“You have a daughter?” Davos asked

“Had. Ygritte hated the Thenns but she loved Jon Snow” he smiled at the memory “That is how I met him. She died when we attacked the wall. Jon saved my life. I didn‘t think at the time it was worth saving” he finished his drink and went to refill his mug.

“I had five sons” Davos added “But now there is no one to carry on my name”

Tyrion looked down “I am truly sorry about your sons”

“Ahh when you fight on the losing end of war people die”

“And here we are again. On the losing side” Tyrion lamented

“I trust Jon Snow. He has seen me through many battles where it looked like we were on the losing end. He will see us through this one. And when he does we got plenty of wilding women that need a good man” Tormund said clapping Davos on the back “It’s not too late to have more sons. Good women, strong, hard working and hard fucking” he said with a grin

Davos blushed and laughed

“We have plenty for you too little man!” Tormund said with good humor

Tyrion laughed “I think I have had enough of wives in my life time” his face suddenly turned serious “Speaking of which where is Sansa?”

“She was with that Howland Reed fellow last I saw” Davos answered

Tyrion frowned “What do you know about him Ser Davos?”

Davos shook his head “Not much. Just legends. Stories”

“You don’t trust the man?” Tormand asked Tyrion

“No I don’t” he answered getting up to refill his mug “Ned Stark has been dead for years. Why is Reed just now coming forward with this news. Where has he been all this time? He told Jon that with a Targaryen on the throne his parentage puts him in great danger. But danger from who?”

“From whom” Davos corrected

“What?” Tyrion asked

“Danger from whom. Sorry Stannis always corrected me when I said it wrong. I suppose it stuck” Davos said

Tyrion nodded “Yes well I think I will go and check on Sansa and the baby”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tormund asked

“No. I find when you suspect your enemy it is best he doesn’t know it. Better I go alone.” Tyrion said as he walked towards the door.

 

  
Howland Reed barred the door to Sansa’s chambers and pulled a chair to sit in front of it. His eyes followed her around the room.

He was making her uncomfortable. She went to check on lil Robb sleeping “I have a bit of my supper left” she said turning to Reed “Are you hungry?”

“No” he answered and then added “You look very much like your mother”

Sansa smiled “Yes I have been told that”

“Odd that you turned out to be more like your Aunt”

There was an edge to his voice that immediately put her guard up “What do you mean?”

“She was little whore too. Carrying a married man’s baby in her belly while betrothed to Robert. Tell me were you pregnant with Jon’s baby when you married Glover? Is that why you decided to pass it off as his own heir?”

Sansa’s heart began to beat faster “ I don’t think that is any of your business”

Reed stood up his gaze deadly “Oh it’s my business that you brought another Targaryen abomination into this world. Jon was safe as long as he was a bastard and protected by Ned. Robert never knew but I did. Then the last two escaped. Brother and sister again!” Reed was advancing towards her “Just as bad as those Lannisters. I would have gladly killed them and their bastard children if Robert hadn’t already sent me away to the other task. But I failed and now she sits on the Iron Throne. She wanted Jon to marry her. Did you know? That is why the Imp is here. Why I am here. But I found something I hadn’t expected, Lyanna and Rhaegar all over again only this time I won‘t fail” he pulled a dagger from his belt

Sansa screamed!

 

Stannis. The name kept coming back to him as he made his way to Sansa’s chambers. The Baratheon’s. Somehow that tied it together but how? What if Howland Reed was not loyal to Ned but to Robert. Robert who despised all Targaryens and wanted them all…..he wanted them all dead! Tyrion began to run.

Sansa turned the table over between them with a crash that woke up Robb and he began to cry. She backed away keeping herself between Reed and he baby “Stop! You promised Jon you would protect us”

He walked around the table nearly tripping over the leg the dagger held out in front of him “A promise made to a Targaryen doesn’t count. Just ask Jaimie Lannister” he lunged at her.

Tyrion came around the corner and heard a crash and then the baby crying. He ran to the door and pushed on it but it didn’t budge “Sansa!” he cried pounding on the door

“Ahhh!” he heard her cry

“Fuck” he yelled kicking the door.

Tyrion ran down the hallway “Help! Somebody! Your lady is in trouble!” but everyone was outside to fight the Wight invasion. He stopped and looked down the hallway in both directions. It was completely empty. He leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he realized all he could hear was his own heavy breathing. The baby had stopped crying!  
He ran back to beat on her door “Sansa!!”

He stopped when he heard the bolt on the door being pulled back. The door swung open and Sansa stood holding the baby in her bloody hands. Tyrion’s heart stopped until he looked passed her to see Howland Reed’s lifeless body lying on the floor, the dagger handle protruding from his chest.  
Relief flooded him. He went to check that the man was truly dead and then turned to take the baby from Sansa

“Here let me have him so you can wash your hands” he looked at the little face peering out of the blanket curiously and smiled tenderly tears welling up in his eyes “Look at you little one. You look so much like your father’

AAAAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Both Tyrion and Sansa looked up at the sound “What is that?” she asked

AAAAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

“It’s a Wildling horn” Tyrion answered

AAAAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

“Three blasts” Tyrion continued looking at her with wide eyes “The Night’s Watch warning for the Others”

Sansa’s face turned pale “Jon”

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight between Jon and the Night King begins, Sansa makes a decision to protect his legacy

 

Arya and had only ridden a few minutes when they came upon them. They stopped mouths open in shock and horror.

“Fuck” Gendry whispered

As far as the eye could see in both directions were lines of the dead all facing Winterfell. The only sound was the wind as it whipped swirls of snow around them but they were oblivious.

“What are they waiting for?” Arya asked

Gendry shook his head “I don’t know. What do we do? We can’t go around them”

“There! Look!” Arya pointed to a break in the line “I bet that is where Jon went through”

“They just let him through?” Gendry said his eyes wide when he realized she meant for them to do the same

Arya shrugged “It’s our only option”

Gendry scrubbed his hand across his mouth and stubbly chin “Alright but we should go on one horse. You lead and I will ride behind. If they do attack us I can hold off a few of them. Hopefully we can ride through the rest” he didn’t believe for a moment this mad plan would work but like she said what other option did they have?

Soon they were mounted on one horse and Arya began to lead them through the line. He kept his eyes focused forward. He didn’t want to see them. His heart beat in his chest knowing any minute they could all come to life and fall upon them. Arya on the other hand couldn’t look away. She studied each face they passed morbidly searching for familiarity. In all the thousands around them she had to have known some of them in life. As they rode through the ranks the wights began to change. The ones at the front line were the newest it seemed. With each line they encountered more and more decay.

Despite his best efforts Gendry could still see them in his outer vision. Their rotting faces half gone, bone showing white through the gray skin. He made a whimper he hoped was too soft for her to hear and held back the gorge that threatened to rise in his throat. He began to imagine the future. Their future in Storm’s End rebuilding the Baratheon home and name. Arya would train the men and he would build their armor hammering the Bull’s helmet into each breastplate. At night she would come to him, soft and loving. Their one time together had been a bit awkward but he had never loved anyone more. He was just starting to imagine the children they might have when Arya pulled up to stop the horse. They had reached the clearing.

 

Jon rode forward. The Night King cocked his head his sapphire eyes glowing brightly. Jon thought he looked almost pleased. To the left under a tree he saw a huddled mass

 _Don’t_ _look_ _at_ _me_ Jon, Bran’s voice said clearly in his mind _Keep_ _your focus_ _on_ _him_. _No_ _matter_ _what_

Jon nodded and slid off of his horse. He lay a hand on the beasts neck suddenly remembering the ride he took with Sansa. The one that solved all the problems between them. Had this been the same tree they sat under? He didn’t know but thinking of her gave him strength and he walked on unsheathing Longclaw. The Night King began to move forward as well. His generals on either side started to follow but he turned to look at each and they held back.

Bran had been unsuccessful in penetrating the minds of the White Walkers. Perhaps because they had been turned as babies and had no recollection of their human lives. But the Night King. There was humanity there still. Buried deep. Memories of who he had been. Seeing Jon seemed to be sparking those memories. For Bran it was like watching lights flashing in a maze. If he could get there to the human part of the Night King’s mind maybe just maybe he could help Jon somehow. He set about trying to mentally unravel the mystery.

They met a few feet apart each studying the other. Hate filled the Night King. This man stood between him and all he desired. This man who had been so much like he was in his former life. The life that was taken away because of men like this. He would destroy them all as he had destroyed his makers. The entire world would be his and that began now. He wielded his sword and advanced.

As soon as Jon and his enemy were close, his chest erupted in a burning fire that threatened to take his breath away! He fought the urge to double over and kept his eyes on the Night King just in time to parry the attack! He quickly raised Longclaw above his head the crash of the steel and ice together sounded like thunder. Jon widened his stance bracing himself against the blow as best he could. Gods he was strong. Jon could feel the pressure driving him down. He pushed back against the Night King with all his might and spun out from under the blow. The two moved around each other in a semi circle, Jon held himself low and back on his heels still in a defensive position.

 _Yes_ , Bran thought. Whether he was distracted by the fighting or it was stimulating his human side, the maze of the Night King’s mind was opening up. Bran thought he found a way but then two new lights appeared across the field. _No_ _not_ _now_!!!!

 

“There he is!” Arya cried. Gendry felt her body tense and knew what she was about to do. He reached around and grabbed the reins from her hands and pinned her arms to her body.

“No Arya. You will only distract him and give them something to use against him!” he shouted

“Let go!!” she screamed fighting against him

 

The commotion caused the Night King to look up across Jon’s shoulder. He made a crackling screech and the his two generals advanced past them.

Gendry saw the two White Walkers riding towards them “Fuck! Hold on!” he yelled as he whipped the reins. Their horse took off in a dead run. He felt Arya go limp in his arms he held onto her tightly with one arm while he tried to control the horse with the other

 

Arya beat against Gendry’s hands. He was NOT going to keep her from helping Jon. Suddenly her mind began to buzz as if her head were filled with bees and her body went slack. She heard a familiar voice but how?

_Arya you must stop. You must go back. You cannot help him. You cannot save him_

  
_Bran_? she reached across the field and “saw” him sitting against the tree wrapped in blankets _BRAN_!!!! _We have_ _to_ _do_ _something_!

 _I_ _am_ _trying_ _but_ _you_ _are_ _distracting_ _me_

_We can help you. Gendry can kill Walkers with just a touch. What do you need?_

_I_ _need_ _time_ _Arya_ …….the voice faded away and she snapped to just in time to see a White Walker and it’s undead horse bearing down on them.

 

  
As Sansa lay the baby down to sleep she heard a soft knock at the door. She had moved to Jon’s chamber after killing her attacker, Howland Reed. Tyrion said he would deal with the aftermath and she left him to it. Now he stood outside her door. She let him in.

“Things are taken care of?” she asked him

“Yes. I had the body burned and your chamber cleaned although I understand if you don’t want to go back in there” he answered

She sat down by the fire with a loud sigh. She was so worried about Jon. I had been hours since he left although to her if felt like days.

“Sansa” Tyrion said softly. She looked up at him “I think you should leave Winterfell”

“What?” she asked

“I think you and the baby should leave before the Others get here” he explained

“I am not leaving Jon” she said adamantly

“If Jon survives this, if, and the Others get you and baby then what was the point of it all? What will he have to come back to?” Tyrion argued

She thought about his words “Where would you have me go?"

  
He felt encouraged “I could take you both to King’s Landing. You would be safe with the Queen”

Sansa laughed out loud “Safe?? In King’s Landing? When in the Seven Hells have I ever been safe in King’s Landing?” her eyes narrowed “Unless..”

“Unless what?” he said

“Howland Reed said the Queen wanted to marry Jon. He said that is why you were here. To negotiate. Did you tell Jon that?”

He looked down to gather his thoughts “I did yes. I explained that Daenerys was very interested in uniting the North and the South through marriage. He said he had enough to think about with the Others.”

“But now Jon is a Targaryen. That will make her want him more” Sansa pressed

“No” Tyrion shook his head “She had no interest in marrying her brother. She married another but he was killed and she lost their child” he hoped he could garner some sympathy and understanding from Sansa by telling her this. He realized very quickly that it had backfired

Sansa stood up “So you were going to use Jon as a stud horse is that it? Or maybe” her eyes widened “Maybe I would have an accident on the way there. Is that plan Tyrion. To give her my baby. If Jon survives she can lure him to her and if he doesn’t then Daenerys Targaryen would have an heir of her own blood”

“Sansa, believe me no one understands the reasons behind your mistrust better than I. But there is no plot. I just want to see you safe.” he said with a wary eye on her

She rose “If you want to run away to your Queen like a coward then do it but you tell her she will NEVER have the North and she will NEVER have Jon. Now get out”

“Please you need to listen to me” Tyrion pleaded

She picked up the cutting knife from the tray on Jon’s table “I said…get....out”

Tyrion backed towards the door holding his hands up “Alright, alright I’m going” he paused in the hallway looking back “I really thought you were smarter than this” he said before she slammed the door in his face and bolted it.

Sansa paced the room and thought about what Tyrion had said. If Jon won the battle but she and little Robb were killed then what he had he really won. If he lost the battle and they were killed then no piece of him could survive. A plan was forming in her mind She went to the desk and quickly wrote a note

 _The_ _wolf_ _chews_ _the_ _fist_ _but_ _the_ _fist_ _still_ _protects_

She only hoped he would understand the message when the time came. She ripped her scarf in half and tied a piece of it around the miniature carving of Ghost that she had given Jon.

Moving through the hallways quickly she found the stash of Wilding clothes that had been given for the people guarding the perimeter of Winterfell. She dressed in the warm furs wrapping her hair tightly so it would stay under the head covering and secured Robb to her chest in a sling. Her last stop was The Godswood where she stashed the note in a hole in the heart tree and tied the other half of the scarf around a low hanging branch.

Then Sansa Stark and her child slipped away from Winterfell with no one being the wiser.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
